TUFF Puppy:Quest For the Dream net
by the red vox
Summary: It all started with a dream.No wait,A great evil has arisen in Petropolis and-no.you know what?read the story,i have awesome summeries as it is. Current chapter: When Crocadiles Become Heroes Or Just"2x Fransico" . Acepting fanart! Woot!
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Creepy guy

* * *

><p>Ryan woke up in the middle of the night, again. With the same strange dream as usual. In said dream,a mysterious figure would appear and warn him of things,strange things,dangerous things,<br>things out of an adventure movie.

"I really need to stop playing so many video games before bed..."he murrmered.  
>He glanced at his clock,2:30 A.M.,Perfect. He woke up in the dead of night,Again.<br>He sighed as he went to make a snack before he tried to get some rest.

"Man,"he said to himself "i think i need some mental help. Seriously. Not like i could afford it,  
>though."he poured himself some milk,put in the microwave for a minute twenty,grabbed a bag of<br>chips,honey barbeque,his favorite,and turned on his T.V. Though he couldn't stop  
>thinking about that dream. He knew it meant something,he studied this kind of thing through T.v.<br>and the internet,way before he took a class on it in collage,which he aced. He smurked to himself,  
>but was still bothered. It might help unraveling this puzzel if he could remenber what the man said.<br>Something about a return,a vicious beast, a unholy maurader,if he could just put together the key-

DING!

Ryan shrugged it off. He when to his microwave to get his warm always had wild dreams,since he was a kid. While he acted cooled without trying  
>do to natural flow on life,he knew he would always be something,a kid.<p>

"Mabye a little time with the boob-tube will calm me down." He said to himself. He sat on the couch and picked up  
>the remote. He got emersed in the shows on his DVR,most over one about a kid with magical creatures that grant his every wish,<br>the other about a teen with ghost powers. "Yeah,"Ryan chuckled to himself"like any of that could really happen.  
>Who comes up with this stuff,Anyway?" he looked up at the DVR's clock,4:16 A.M.<p>

"Just a few more hours and everyone will be awake." he said. Petropolis was a noisey city to say the least. Odd too.  
>With crazy stores like the world's biggest chili bowl store,it shouldn't be surprising. Seriously,who would need that?<br>Ryan cleaned up the mess he made. Threw the empty bag of chips away,cleaned the cup the milk was in,and slowly  
>walked to his bedroom. He stopped midway,though. Something had pulled him to the window.<br>He looked down through the shades to  
>find a hooded man standing outside his apartment complex,he wore a short hat and all black. Ryan couldn't get a good view<br>of his face,but felt as if something was off about this individuale. He shook his head. He was probably just some  
>guy that harlet in 5-B invited over. Serously,she when after every mildly attractive guy she saw,even after Ryan once.<br>He shook his head and dicided to try to catch some Zs. He climbed into his bed only to find he needed a bathroom.

"That milk when right through me." Ryan said surprised as he rubbed his stomic. He hopped out of bed and headed  
>to his bathroom,pulled down his pants and undies,and relaxed. He saw his reflection in the mirror. Green skin,<br>gold eyes,no ears. Being a frilled lizard was suiting for him.  
>He soon returned to his bed,dispite not beliving he'd have a good sleep. He nussled under the covers of his soft warm bed<br>and had the same dream as he had last time. Again.

Outside of the building,the hooded man simply stood and looked at the area  
>Ryan had just occupided. He had found his target.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the first chapter! More chapters ahead and I hope to get some feedback so I can make the chapters more better!<strong>  
><strong>Check ya later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The plot Cometh

* * *

><p>It's was a sunny day in the City-o-Petropolis,it busled and barked with the sound of animals going about their daly lifes. In a large building made out of the words T U F F,sat a white dog in a black shirt looking outside a window with a mess of paper in front of him. A tan cat with black hair and a secret agent suit walked in behind him.<p>

"Dudley,i have some more papers for you to sig-"she said as she stud to stare at the mess of paper.

"What the heck? Dudley!"the cat said said white dog turned to meet her.

"Oh,Hey kitty!"Dudley said happily to the cat.

"Dudley,whats with this mess?"Kitty said.

"I'm making a origami copy of Petropolis!"Dudley responded."I made it out of the boring paperwork you gave me!"

"What!"Kitty said surprised"I gave you the paperwork to fill out,not to make some Origami mess!"

"Sorry,i got origami on the mind ever since my mom made me sign up for origami classes."Dudley apoligized."But look, i made paper version of TUFF headquarters! It even has you and me!"Dudley said as he picked up the two origami figurines and showed them to Kitty. She did mental admit it was impressive. He got the entire city,even a moving paper train! But that admiration was cut short by the annoucment of a old flea over the intercom.

"AGENTS PUPPY AND KATSWELL!REPORT TO MY OFFICE IMMEDITLY!" Boomed a loud voice.  
>the two agents came the office of said flea,who was enjoying a small coffee.<p>

"Agents,i need two to protect a very special object today."the flea said.

"Is it a bacon-flavored butt scracher?"Dudley quiped.

"No. But that would be cool."the flea admitted"It's a museum arifact recently unearthed near the outside of the city. It's very special acording to archaeologists."the flea said.

"We're on it cheif!"Kitty said. The two agents made their way to the museum,  
>ready to protect whatever item needed."Keswich,"The chief said over the intercom"<br>Can you make me something?"

* * *

><p>Ryan just came out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.<br>He put on a Black T-shirt and some underware,a pair of shorts,nothing special.  
>He when into his sorry excuse for a kitchen and made himself a meal of cereal and soda,not in the same bowl,of course. He turned on his T.v. and the news was on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Petropolis News<strong>

**The museum has been given new life as a new exibit has people simply hypnotized people and are now mobbing in swarms to catch a glimp of this aloring founder of this arifact,Walter Buttlovia,has schedualed a broadcast at 10:00 A.M. on the Petropolis News Channel on the event.**

* * *

><p>"Pppssstt,BUTT-Lovia."Ryan chuckled to himself. "New exibit,huh?" he visited the museum at least once a month.<br>It was kind of run down since the whole "Krugerat"exibit failed. He though he might as well as he didn't have much else to do,so he dicided to go. He put on his trademarked orange jacket,and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Ryan had never seen the museum this packed in his life. People we're rushing in like there was storm outside. He was surprised that so many people came to see this exibit. 'what's so special about this exibit?'ryan wondered. He waited untill the crowd slowed down and entered the museum.<br>Today was gonna be interesting.

* * *

><p>Dudley and kitty were driving in the TUFF mobile as they neared the Petropolis Museum. They saw a crowd of people pushing and shoving to get in,but no fist-fights,thankfully. But Dudley wasn't conserned with that,he was to busy ooggling the giant T-rex skelaton the was outside the museum. His drool dripping from his tongue splashed in Kitty's face,making it harder to drive without crashing.<p>

"Uhg,Dudley! Do you mind keeping your tongue in your mouth?"Kitty said annoyed as she pushed Dudley's tongue back.  
>"Look,Kitty! A giant chewing bone!"Dudley spouted.<p>

"It's not a chewing bone Dudley,it's a T-rex."Kitty comfirmed,but Dudley didn't seem to hear what she had said. Kitty sighed.  
>Today was going to be a long day.<p>

* * *

><p>A hooded individual stood in the ally near the museum,he looked on as people entered the building.<br>Today would be revolutionary.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So many stories told in one day,watch as they interwine,the hero,the soldiers,and the Finder,an adventure they will find.<strong>_  
><strong>so much is in motion,yet so little i know,well i guess we'll find out more next time!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R,Follow,sumbit Ocs for other story,all that good stuff,and i'll see you next time,Check ya Later!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 The plot Cometh Pt.2**

It was hard for Ryan to see in back of the large pink pig with a grey trenchcoat. He didn't want to bother him do his large size and the fact he would probably get easily ticked,especaily with his furrowed Brow. So Ryan sidesteped to his left to get a better view of the exibit. It sat on a red velvet pillow,it reseambeled a sort of indain object,what was it,a Dream Catcher? It had fossilized feathers of different colors and beads. Anyway,  
>it wasn't the only thing of interest there. Next to it stood two individuals,<br>one was a red Carnal,wearing a tux from the waste up,black tie,  
>very small glasses,dime sized,and very formal looking,his wings folded behind his back. The other was a meerkat,also wearing a tux,but less formal.<br>He looked quite frazzled,the fuzz on his head was filled with lint,  
>and he stood on the pedestal.<br>next to them stood a yellowish stone tablet on another pedestal.

* * *

><p>Kitty had to dragged dudley from chewing on the giant dinosaur skeleton.<p>

"Aw,Come on!"Dudley wined"Just a nibble?"

"You 'nibble' that and The Cheif will have our butts served on a silver plater!" Kitty responded.

they entered a giant room in the museum filled with people,big and small,  
>short and tall,they immediately walked to the sercurity protecting the individuals.<br>"Stop. No non-personal allowed beyond this point." one of the gaurds said,  
>he was a white begel.<br>"No need,officer. Were TUFF personal." Kitty said pulling out her badge along with Dudley. They stuidied it and backed off. They went to the two fellows near the exibit.

"Good to see you,Mr. Buttlovia" Kitty said to the Carnal.

"My name is Bently Tweetums. My assiociate is Mr. Buttlovia." Bently said.

"Pssttt,BUTT-lovia!" Dudley giggled under his hands. Kitty shot him a nasty glance.  
>"Good to meet you,TUFF age-AAAAAHHH!"Walter said as he forgot to watch his step as he was standing on a pedestal. He fell facefirst onto the floor.<p>

"Jeez,this guy's even Clutzier than my uncle Bill!" Dudley wispered to Kitty.

* * *

><p>Ryan saw as the meerkat fell to the floor. What a clutz. He looked on as the two TUFF agents took their place beside each petistale.<p>

"Attention citizens!" The meerkat said in a loud and enerjectic voice. "The two items you see in front of you are ancient beyond belief. Even older then my fancy friend here!" He joked as he jestured to the Carnal,who was unimpressed. No one laughed.

"Ahem." he choughed"I will now take questions from the audience."

Ryan was looking in the giftshop window at some stuffed toy animals. Ironic.  
>He thought of what Walter said. The Dream catcher was apparently indented in the stone underground when he first found it,he accadently pulled it out of it's hold.<br>He didn't really say anything really that interesting afterwords except that it had some special spiritual value,Ryan really didn't pay attention. He shrugged and sighed,  
>he wished he did. He might have learned something. He dicided to go home.<br>He made his way through the crowd and past many people,in the course of doing this he felt a sharp object cut his skin.

"Ow!" he said as cluched his arm. He winched at the pain of the cut. He looked at his shoulder,  
>a small,barely visable cut mark was there,it was red. He looked at it with confusion,how could a small cut like that hurt him so much? He felt the cut,it wasn't sensitive,he shrugged it off.<br>someone was probably wearing something sharp on their shoulders or something,mabye a porcupine pasted him.

* * *

><p>the hooded man looked on as Ryan made his way through the then looked at the glass tube of his blood he had in his retracted his dagger in hand. He had gotten what he wanted. Now he mearly needed to wait to make his next move and truly put his plan in motion. Soon,oh so soon,the city of Petropolis would see an power like no other.<p>

**What Didga you think,what did you think,oooOOOOOO,what did you think of my new chapter?**  
><strong>R&amp;R,Follow,Submit Ocs for my Other story,ya know the deal. and I hope to get some feedback so I can make the chapters better! Check ya later!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4,INNNDEEEDD!

Ch. 4 Things get Interesting

* * *

><p>Darkness. That's all that what Ryan saw in the misted of nowhere,<br>pure bleakness of nothingness. He looked left,nothing. He looked right,nothing. He looked forward,nothing. He sighed,just like last time. He saw a familar figure in the distance.

"oh,boy..." Ryan said to himself"here we go again..." The figure moved closer.

"Ok, what crazy thing do have to say now?" Ryan quiped at the figure.

"_It has begun..._" the figure said.

"oh boy," Ryan said sarcasiclly"more mystical creature speak! do tell!"

"_This isn't a time to be joking around,boy._" the figure spoke.

"Listen,if you don't have anything interesting to say, i think i'll be leaving. You know the way nearest to the ice cream eating contest?  
>Wait a minute,i could just imagine it." Ryan responded. He was tired of this junk,<br>he wanted some shut eye. Ironic conistering he was sleeping.

"_Sad for you,conistering that's not the case. I'm in control here,i could keep you here as long as i wanted,night after night._" the figure retourted.

"Oh yeah that's nice," Ryan said"haunt ME of all people,not some low-life crimanal,NOOOO,me. Yeah, that makes scense."

"_How else would i get you to listen to me?_" the figure questioned.

"Sadist." Ryan interjected.

"_Remember these figures..._" the figure said as he floated to the side to reveal two odd looking figures. One was mid-sized and spikey backed,the other was about the same size,why had Ryan felt as if he knew this person?

"_Now i have something else to tell you..._" said the figure.

"Oh,great. More words of wisdom." Ryan proclaimed"What is it this time,your rolay wackjob-ness?"

"_Just that you should wake up. Unless you WANT to be a roasted frill in a blanket._"  
>the figure said cooly<p>

"uh?" Ryan said

* * *

><p>Smoke. That's what Ryan smelt as he awoke from his dream. What had that crazy spirit-guy-thing meant when he said "<em>wake up. Unless you WANT to be a roasted frill in a blanket.<em>"?  
>But he knew one thing. He hooped out of bed and dashed towards his door. He opened it and looked down the stair case. Fire. Yup. Where there was smoke,there was fire. It lividly danced of the walls,melting everything in sight with it's orange glow. He knew,<br>one step in that stuff without anti-fire gel or a fireman suit and he'd be extra crispy filled lizard,surve up the butter.

"Now is the time that those parqore lessons i took in collage comes in handy." Ryan said to himself. He ran back inside and pulled a suitcase, he pulled everything he would need,  
>cellphone,and charger,extra clothes,non wet,greassy,or messy foods from his kitchen,some water,his video games(you need something to keep ya entertained!". He franticly searched for other things he would need to take. His eyes made contact with a certaint object of interest,<br>a large plastic baseball bat. It was colored with yellow,red and black. It had the words "BALL CRUSHER"  
>on the sides with flaming baseball on the side of it. For some reason,he felt urged to take it by a higher force. Dispite common scense, he took it anyway. He opened the window of his apartment,<br>put on his trademark orange jacket over his white shirt, the jacket hed no sleeves,but it was around june,so it didn't really matter,slung the suitcase around his shoulder, and jumped out the window. He landed on another window post gracefully on his tippytoes,climbed down cracks of the apartment building bricks,and jumped to the ground tacked.

"I will never reget almost never going to math class for those first three years in collage for that." Ryan said as he dusted himself off. He loooked around to see if any firemen were here yet,he would chew them out for making him do that. They were there,but Ryan saw why they couldn't help.  
>Shadowy blob monsters,of all different sizes,where enveloping and attacking the firefighters,<br>who were simply scared wastless of them. The screamed and cried,some tried to get away but were caught and dragged back in. Soon nothing but a shadowy blob was visable. Ryan's face filled with horror as he saw as the monsters attacked the firemen. He dared to turn his head only see the rest of the street was on fire. Every house,building,store,everything. He held back to earg to run back into the apartment as he knew what waited for him inside. So he when with his next instincent,Run as far away from here as possible.  
>He ran, street after street, burning house after burning house,shadow monster after shadow monster,looking for a safe place to hide.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan breathed heavily as he limped to the museum. He got there by accident,but no buildings were on fire near there and no monsters as well. He unslunged his suitcase from his shoulder and pulled out a water bottle. Man,this stuff was HEAVY! Who knew that a couple of clothes,food,water,cellphone and charger,and some gamige would be body builder territory? Certainly not him. He threw the empty bottle inside the trashcan out side the museum,reslung he case,and made his way inside.<p>

* * *

><p>The museum was quiet. The lights had been on for some reason. All the exhibits were fine. For some reason, Ryan couldn't help feeling that this combonation of things were ominous. He unconcasly made his way to the room where the Dream catcher was held. Nothing was there.<p>

There was no case. It was shattered all over the floor and the pillow sat empty. Glass made further investagtion of this diffacult do to the fact Ryan was bare foot,if only he wore his Bear feet. He shrugged and dicided to clean up this mess. He made his way to the janitor's closet, he opened the door,he saw a mop,a broom,two people tied up and gaged with rope,  
>a one of those yellow thingies janitor's use to resoak their mops,a dustpan, some extra janitor clothing hanging,and some sprays. Ryan took the broom and dustpan and closed to door. He had just taken his first step towards the exhibit when he released something. He reopened the closet and the took out a janitor's uniform.<p>

"I could use one of these! Not like anyone would notice one missing uniform." Ryan said to himself sneakly. He closed the door once again. He then heard loud muffled grunts and screams.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said just relising something"i should probably free those guys..." He reopened the closet and ungaged them and went to cut the ropes.

"Ok," the male one said"First,WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

"i'm sorry!" Ryan said apollageticlly"I was bit more conserned with getting this swank uniform for a sec,ok?"

"Second," the female said"RUN GUY!"

Ryan felt someone breathe down his neck. He rolled out of the way as something blunt and heavy took his spot.  
>he landed on one foot,one knee, and both hands.<p>

"Ok dude,whoever that was,NOT COOL MAN!NOT COOL!" Ryan screamed angrily as his frills raised a bit,he clenched his fist. He gasped as a familiar face stared at him.

"Hey,don't you know that when when you untie hositages it makes my job a BAJILLION TIMES HARDER?" The Chamaleon complained to Ryan.

"The Chamaleon!" Ryan shouted.

"The one and only." he said" Say your a reptile like me,arn't you?"

"um...yeah?" Ryan responded.

"Oh cool! It's so hard to see a familar lizard to me in this town!"The Chamaleon said energeticlly"Say,let's see if your cold-blooded like me,too!"

What kind of question was that? Of couse he was. Ryan was confused untill he found what the Chamaleon was getting at. He had transformed into a walking super powered AC!

"Now let's set this bad boy from cold"The Chamaleon said"to SUB-ZERO. NEG-HA-HAHAHA!"

"OH Boy!" Ryan said as he dodged a super cold snowball of freezy-ness by the hair of his,  
>well,he doesn't have hair,but you know what i mean. Ryan ran through through the meseum being chased by The Chamaleon. From the dinosaur exhibit to the french history exhibit.<p>

"I'm the arc de FREEZE-omphe!" He said as he popped from a a picure of the Arc De Triomphe.

"Ok,that didn't even make any sense." Ryan retourted

"Everyones a critic." The Chamaleon said.

Ryan had eventually circled backed to the place where the chase started.  
>He hid behind the platform the petistales were on. The Chamaleon's footsteps could be heard.<p>

"Where are you?" he said glancing around the exhibit. Ryan put a hand on his head so he could think clearly.

_What are doing? Don't be afraid..._

Ryan glanced aroun the room. Was he going crazy? and at THIS of all times?

_If you want to live,fight._

oh yeah. it's official. Now all he needed was a certificate and a ticket to the looney bin.

_Here,I will give you the Power you need to fight._

Ryan suddenly felt strange,his muscels tightned, his fautige disaperred,he felt powerful,and he had Buns of Steel.

"Found you!" the chamaleon shouted. Ryan turned to see him.

"Hope you like your coffee 'Deep Freeze'!"The Chamaleon said. Ryan jumped out of the way of his attack and landed to his side.

_Don't falter. This is your chance! Finish him!_

Ryan quickly grabbed the plastic bat he tied to his case,Gripped it like there was no tommorow,and swung it from his right side into The Chamaleon's stomic. Reverberations echoed from the Bat,to the Chamaleon's gut. Ryan felt the these reverberations too. The Chamaleon's pupils weren't visible beside a few vertical lines as he fell to the floor motionless. Ryan hit him so hard that it made the burgler passed out. Ryan still vibrated.

"WWWHHHHHOOOOAAAAA..." Ryan said as vibrated. The decluched one hand from the bat and the vibrating stopped.

"Now that," he said as he flipped the bat"Was cool." He shook his hands loose and dicided that while that was cool,  
>he should stop that from happening again by tieing this fool up. He used the same rope an The Chamaleon use on those to people,removed his trasformation suit,<br>tossed it in the garbage, and cleaned up the glass. Ryan felt another presentes as after he removed the glass. He grabbbed his bat,  
>and turned around. He saw a hooded man with a short hat. He remembered him from just awhile early when he was at the front of his building. All he could make out was his snout,it was gray with a black nose.<p>

"oh," Ryan said"it you." He pulled down from the wooded platform.  
>He walked closer to the man.<p>

"ok,i know your some freaky Creepy dude or something and i'm cool with that," Ryan said" but just what the heck are yo-" his scentence was cut off by a Knife that flew inch in front of him and landed at his feet. He was paralysed. He dared to turn his head to view who had thrown it. On the legde of a giant window sat a Wolf,armor plated with a icon of what appered to ash on his left side in a red ring,green eyes like venom, holding three throwing knives leasurly in hand, and combat boots.

"Take one more step and the next one goes through your brain" The wolf said. He jumped down skillfully from platform to platform,landing on the marble ground,and taking a place next to the hooded man.

"You thanks,Obviously." The hooded man said in a rapsy voice that sounded like he couldn't breath and had a dry gullet.

"Hey,as long as you keep paying up the dough." The teen said uncarefully.  
>Ryan just started at him.<br>"Hmmp. Names Asher. Remember it." he said to Ryan.

"uummm...Ryan...belive it?" Ryan said. The hooded man pulled out a tabel from behind him and a tube of a crimson substaince.

"That's!..." Ryan gasped as he saw the stone tablet. The hooded man popped open the tube and pourded the crimsom substaince into the crevase where the Dream catcher would be. It filled the hole and it started to glow and shake rapidly. Ryan fell back as a bright light flashed. A rumble filled the museum. Ryan groggingly looked up. The Stone was shooting out yellow tranparent smoke. In the middle stood a figure. Ryan was speechless.

In the middle stood a Dark red wolf. His jacket was black as was his shirt,it had a red dash through it. Also it was leather and he sported black jeans,  
>one fingerless black glove on his right,and a cornacopea of silver rings. And he had orange trimmings around his ears and sides of his face.<p>

"Aww, feels GREAT to be out of there!" He said as he streached. He sounded laid back yet evil. With a slight hint of venom. The wolf looked around to view his surrondings. He saw the hooded man and Asher,who was quite impressed with his entrence.

He whistled" That blew my entrence out of the water!"

"I suppose your my henchmen?" The red wolf said.

"Suppose right you do." The hooded man said. The wolf looked around the room and spotted Ryan. Their eyes met as the silence grew more intense. The wolf smurked as he bared his fangs at him and his claws drew out. Ryan cluched his bat he knew whoever,or whatever this guy was,he was trouble.  
>He rushed at the the wolf and swung his bat. He felt it stop. The red Wolf had caught it.<p>

He smiled a evil venom filled smiled and then frowned.

"If your try to gonna attack me," the wolf said" atleast have the curtace to attack me with a real weapon." He tossed the bat half way across the room with a flick of the hand. "And not use some cheap play thing."

Ryan just stood there,speechless.

The red wolf walked up to the stone and picked it up. He growled at it. "Acursid prison." he said. He brought it up to better light and held it there. Ryan thought he was gonna destroy it. But no, the red wolf just tapped his claw against it.

"Morsus,Furor,Just you wait,i'll get you into the party soon enough." he said" and you,Virtus," he turned his head to Ryan,his gaze deepened,"i'm coming for you,and your little host."

Ryan dared to speak"Who-who are you?"

The red wolf smile" he never told you? aw,he must still hold a grudge. then again..." his smile became twisted"So do I!" Ryan flinced. "It's Vereor,but you can call me Ver. What's your name?"

"R-ryan..." Ryan said.

"I'll remeber that." Vereor said.

Perfect. Ryan was staring down a hooded guy with heaven knows what up his sleeve,a teenage mercenary,  
>and a some sort of super powerful really old dude with mega skills. How, he wondered,HOW,could things get ANY better?<p>

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"said a voice. TUFF agents. Fan. **FRIGGIN'**. Tastic!

* * *

><p><strong>I will have a new chapter up soon. Also,Wow,just wow,alot of stuff happened! Asher was a Oc from Adenn666 submitted in my other story. if you'd like to see yours in the story, submit one to my first story, and if you get accepted,i will consiter putting it in this story. so please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. anyway,<strong>  
><strong>my arms,hands,and fingers hurts now so i have to ice them ._. Check Ya Later!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The Nothing Chapter

Ch. 5 The Quest Begins

* * *

><p>Ryan turned his head. He saw two familar faces from eariler today.<br>One was a tan cat and the other was a white dog.

"Your under aresst!" the cat said. Though this might not be as bad as he origanly thought,that means that those guys would be under aresst too. Ryan turned his head to see their faces but they weren't there. He turned his head to the right to find they had already escaped. Just. Peachy. He wondered if he should be an author and write his experines down.

* * *

><p>T.U.F.F Headquarters. 12:46 A.M.<p>

Kitty and Dudley where sitting in the investagation room waiting for the new crimial they aprahended. At first they wondered what the heck was so important they were awoken in the middle of the night for,but after what they saw,the horrors they saw apon the city,they understood the seriousness of the situation,even Dudley.

"Hey! Unnesserary roughness! I could report you for that!" said a voice the frilled lizard they had aprahended. He was at the library with some other shady characters. They got away,  
>so he was the closest thing to a clue they had. The gaurds sat him down in a chair and tied his hands behide his back tightly. he looked up at the tuff ageants,who weren't happy.<p>

"Alright, we want the truth,you villainous scum! And don't try any of you little mind games on us!" Dudley said confadenly

"What mind games?" the lizard quiped.

"Oh,your good." Dudley responded.

"Listen,we know you and your crownies are somehow behind all of this!" Kitty said,grabbing ryan by the tuff of his shirt."So you best start talking,or your gonna have to face our state of the art tourcher devices." she gestured to Dudley,holding a feather.

"Doesn't seem THAT bad." the frill said. Dudley presses a button and a drill,laser,hammer,and asorrtment of other objects pop out of it.

"Then again,things are always what they seem." said the frill."Listen,you gotta belive me, i don't even know those guys,let only helped them!"

"Oh please,"kitty said"like you just so HAPPENED to be there while those guys stole a presious artifact?"

"YES!" the lizard said said"Excally! that's pretty much what happened!" Kitty shot him a nasty glare.

"Belive him! he's telling the truth!" said a voice. the three turned their heads to the window to view two random people

Ryan knew those people,he saved them from being tied up by the chamaleon. He was happy to see people who trusted him.

"He saved us from the chamaleon when he tried to rob the museum during the havoc." said the female. she was a bunny.

"yeah, you should be THANKING him for DOING you jobs for you!" the male said. he was a dog. Kitty released his shirt.

"Their right Kitty," dudley said" we did find the clamaleon unconsaisce on in a closet."

"Ohhhh," Kitty said defeated"fine." She turned to Ryan"your innocenticent," she tightened her gaze"for now."  
>Ryan was just happy that he wasn't gonna get tourchered.<p>

"But your staying here in T.U.F.F Headquarters so we can keep an eye on you,"Kitty said spitefully"and because it's far to dargerous outside." It seemed like it was more she didn't trust him then wanting to keep him safe.  
>But Ryan didn't really care.<p>

* * *

><p>He was soon put into a big room with cubicals pushed to the side to make room for the people sleeping on the floor.<br>He reconised a few faces from his life in his apartment,he was just glad they were safe. He turned his head to left to find the two people who vouched for him earlyer, they walked closer to him.

"Thanks for the help back there." Ryan said.

"We should be thanking you,you saved us." the girl said.

"I guess we're even." Ryan said as he put his hands in his pockets"So what are you guy's names?"

"Ori." the female one said happily.

"Aden." the male said "you?"

"My name," Ryan said" is Ryan."

* * *

><p>Vereor stood ontop of a building overlooking the entire city. His expression lost in thought.<br>He saw the city,black as night except for the lights of flames from the fire. He put his hands in his pockets and crouched.

"Sooooooooo..." Asher said" your...not from this this time,are you?"  
>Vereor lazily tilted his head" You could say that." His ears twitched as something behind stood up.<br>a tall 7 Foot shadow raised from the ground behind him that gave Asher abit of a fright. Vereor didn't even need to look up at it. The shadow creature had no legs or feet. It's arms were long and thin. Claws sharped like knives were it's fingers. It's body was a black line with many jagged edges covered entire body. It didn't have eyes, but more of white holes.

"Where you able to find the net?" Ver said to it. It made noises like hissing and breathing as if it was just about to speak but didn't,it sounded a bit like the hooded man. "So that's a no," Ver sounded unimpressed "Magno, do you have any idea where it might be?"

"Not i do." the hooded man said. Vereor streched as he stood up.

"Well,i guess there's only one thing to do." Vereor said "Boy," he said to Asher as he turned his head to him "take a squad of the shadowy beings you've been seeing to the east of the city,look out for any nets with beads and feathers. Magno,do the same except take them to the west and south."

"Whoa there," Asher said "i'm only getting paid for protecting that hoodwin von dreak here,nothing else. So if you want to lead your circus troop, it's gonna cost you a bit more."  
>"I see..." Vereor said "how about as much as you can carry?"<p>

"That could work." Asher said pleased.

"Well then," Vereor said as he neared Asher " i guess it's time for you to be a ring master." Vereor said as he tapped the sides of Asher's face

"Don't,touch my face." Asher said" i have a rule about that."

"well you'll need this." Vereor said he gave asher a necklase "make sure to wear it around your neck, we'll need that head of your's in tacked."

"what's that's suppost to mean?" Asher quiped

"Go,before i change my mind about our little arragment." Vereor said turning back to the city. Asher gave him a sharp glance and left.  
>Vereor smiled at the city of Petropolis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DOOD! A bunch of junk is happening,an it seems like ver has some plans for Petropolis. so please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. Check ya later! also,Get the referecnce to the author i named earily in the chapter and the others later on? Becha won't<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 The Something Chapter

Ch. 6 The Quest Begins(for realz!)

* * *

><p>Ryan was staring at the celing. He was stuck in TUFF headquarters because he was a prime suspect as Kitty referrted to him as. He couldn't sleep,not surprising,all things consitered. He knew that someone had to do something about Vereor,and something told him that was him.<p>

Ryan got up and thought of how to get out of TUFF. He knew that the exits would be blocked by gaurds so going the direct way sighed. Why would he want to go into such a dangerous situtation?  
>Then, Vereor came into his mind. The mysterious red wolf's insults ran through his mind over and over again.<p>

'Who is he really?' Ryan thought. 'Who was Virtus? And what is Vereor planning to do with that Stone?' questions kept appearing in his mind. Ryan had to know who Virtus was. And in order for him to do that,he would need Vereor.

Ryan then noticed a gaurd sleeping at his post,  
>he was a dalmation. Ryan also saw a air vent near him. his escape was assured. Ryan snuck past the gaurd and extended his index fingure claw. He picked the four screws and removed the grating carfully and entered the vent.<p>

* * *

><p>Light was outside. It was morning. But the sky was light grey with clouds covering every inch of it. Ryan walked for what seemed like hours,TUFF had confascated his bag for investagation,so none of his food was with him. His stomic growled. Mabye going after someone you had no idea where to find him wasn't such a good idea. He kicked up a newspaper that was partally wet,it was hard to make out,but Ryan made it out.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Petropolis News<em>**

**_The city is under quarentine and has become all but a wasteland. People have fled to all corners of the city making there own societies,some more hostile than others._**  
><strong><em>It is advised that any who have not found shelter,do.<em>**

* * *

><p>Ryan lost intrest and picked up a map of the city 'If I'm gonna find Vereor, I need to know where i'm going.' he thought to himself. He suddenly saw the area he was in and not to far from him...<p>

"BURGER GOUNT!" Ryan cheered "Time to eat meat and repeat!" He rushed of in the direction of the fast food store. But he was so excited that he didn't look where he was going and tripped on something. He stummbled,but didn't fall. He looked around,it was skateboard. Nice.

* * *

><p>Vereor sat in a fast food restruant. He was chowing down on a burger, his feet ontop of the table. Relaxed as he was, he couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of getting revenge. He looked at his burger and chuckled. If there was one thing the people of this time got right,it was there chow.<p>

"This "barbaque' sauce may be sweet," Vereor said" but my revenge will be sweeter." his smiled became twisted at the though of it.

"Oh yes Virtus,you got me bad,real bad,but now i'm gonna get you back." Vereor said as he chomped into his burger"I'm gonna get you back..."

"And here, we have food out the Wazoo! We can live in here till help comes." a deep voice said. A big tan cat led a group of people into his restruant. This was just kind of publicity he needed. Once the whole 'monsters' thing blows over,these people will tell the survivers all about the resturant the stayed at. He'd be rich! He stopped and noticed Vereor sitting there eating the burger. "Hey! Get outta here ya Street rat!" the man yelled.

Vereor's ears perked up when he heard the man speak,but continued to eat.

"Didn't ya hear me? I said scram!" the cat said,he then cocked a shotgun. vereor simply continued eating his burger made out of meat,cheese barbeque,and bacon. the cat lifted the gun so he could aim it.

"Are you crazy?" a person said, he was a cockatoo. The cat turned his head.

"I ain't gonna shoot em',"he whispered"just frigten em'."

"You know,i think i will leave."vereor said,now standing at the cash register. The group of people turned to see him.

"But not before i take the money you owe me for your incredibly sub-standered meal." he took out all the dollar bills from the register and toss it in his pocket.

"Yes,this will help pay off my associate just nicely." Vereor said. The big cat had enough him. He pulled up his shotgun and Vereor put his hands in the air,and he smurked. "By the by, guy. Let's see if you can actually handle customer service as well as you think." Vereor said as he snapped his fingures and smaller versions of the shadow creatures loomed out behind him. The group screamed and tried to make their way out.

No good. They were waiting outside too. They advanced on the people. The creatures mouths opened wide. They were spiked and were white on the inside. And soon the screams were silenced. The big man fired at a group of the creatures. Vereor left the resteraunt with a slight smile that completed the face a pure creepyness he put on. He pulled out the burger and chomped into it.

"Like I said. I'm gonna get you back. Get you back." he chuckled

* * *

><p>Ryan rode on the skateboard and stopped in front of the Big Jim's House o Lunch restruant. He heard the commotion in the restruant and went to investigate. He watched to see if anyone would walk out. And sure enough, a wounded big looking man with a shotgun stumbled out of the restraunt.<p>

Ryan skated up to him.

"Hey guy. Need some help there?" Ryan asked kick flipping his board to his hand. The man looked up and scowled. He aimed his shotgun at him. Ryan fliched and jumped out of the way as the blast of the shotgun missed him. Ryan skid on the pavement. Ryan, dazed, stumbled.

"Ok,dude? NOT COOL MAN!NOT COOL!" Ryan shouted to him. His frills raised up abit

"I know full well you are just trying to trick me you red stray!" the man yelled.

'Red stray?' Ryan imagined Vereor had something to with this. Ryan shouted to the man. "Dude! Look at me, do I look like a red Wolf?" Ryan said. The man shook his head.

"You just changed your apperence! i remember those eyes,you devil!" He said firing another round. Ryan ducked as the bullets ricocheted off cars.

"I'm not who you think I am!" Ryan shouted as he pleaded with the man.

_Now is the time to use the very thing that made you flee your home to your advantage._

'Wait,what?' Ryan thought. The thing that did that was fire,but there was no fire around except in the buildings. But he couldn't bring fire here. The only thing here was cars.

'OOOOOOooooohhhh." Ryan said to himself"But wait,how would i light it?" he pondered this for a second.

_Look at your hand._

He lifted his hand up.

"Oh yeah..." he said as if he just relized something. Now the cat fired another round,and Ryan seeked refuge behind the cars.

The man looked in the cars, hoping to find the street rat that ruined his business. Ryan drew out his claws and quickly went from car to car in a circle formation, cutting their gas containers.

The gasoline oozed down the road up to the man.

"Where are you, you little punk?" the man called out. Ryan positioned himself behind the gasoline and whistled. The man turned towards him.

"Yo,Bro. I have a question for you." Ryan said.

"Save it punk!" the man said firing another round. Ryan ducked and had his claws at the ready.

"I was gonna ask how you liked your meat? Raw? or..." Ryan clawed the ground. His claws made a spark and it lit the gasoline on fire. "...extra crispy?" Ryan smirked. The gasoline trailed up to the man and set him on fire. The man panicked and and ran around in a circle. Ryan backed up.

Ryan saw as the man tried to put out the fire by using the classic 'stop,drop,and roll',but didn't count on the ground still having gasoline on it. The man eventually stopped moving. The fire when out. Ryan got up and walked to the man.

"I...i...i-i..." Ryan studdered out" ended him..."

_You didn't end him._

"What?" Ryan said looking around.

_Sure,he's a little well done,but he's not dead..._

Ryan breathed out a sigh of releaf.

"Wait, how do you know?" Ryan quiped.

_I have holy acknowledgment of this fact,also his left eye is twiching._

it was true,it was.

_An eye doesn't twich like that unless your alive._

Ryan was just happy that he was. He then felt the presents of another being. He turned his head to find one of those shadow things he saw the night this all started. It made it's way past the gaurdrall into the open swear thing that looked like a half pipe and had almost no water flowing through it. It when into one of the grates where the water flowed into.

"Best make haste." Ryan said"Wait,since when do i say'Haste'?" he shrugged and jumped into the halfpipe looking place and made his way to the grate.

* * *

><p>Asher was relaxing on a box as those freaky shadow things Verore or whatever his name was scaned the area for that net thing he was looking for. He got bored and picked up a stick,and dicided to poke one of them with it. It growled at him. His thoughts drited to the man in question. He obviously was trouble and his mom won't like it if she found out he worked for him,which she already had. he never wanted to upset his mom or make her worry,she only wanted what was best for him,he knew that. But he had to keep his father's legacy going,it was all he had left to remember him by. Plus it payed good,but mostly for the legacy. If only his sister felt the same...<p>

UUURRGGAAAOOOOWWWWRRR

Asher turned his head to view one of the shadow beasts had found something. It wasn't a net,it was more of a scale,crocadilalin in origin.  
>It looked somewhat cool so he thought it might make a nice conselation to not finding the net.<p>

"Might as well..." Asher said"since i can't find the darn net. Alright were done here! Let's move out!"  
>The beast followed Asher as he made his way out of the sewers.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan saw the whole thing.<p>

He had lost track of the shadow he was following,but found the load of them near a grate hole.

"looks like i know what their after." Ryan said. But why would the want the Dream catcher? Ryan couldn't figure it out. Shadow monsters,Vereor,everything.  
>He sighed. He knew he couldn't figure it out,but he knew who could. He quietly made his way back to TUFF Headquarters,getting ready for the worst.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok,that when well. but one thing won't,when Ryan has to go back to TUFF! please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. Check ya later!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Say Wha?

Ch. 7 Say Wha?

* * *

><p>Ryan knew he was gonna get it from the TUFF Agents. Mostly Kitty. He opened the vent and slid down a long box that reached the vent to the ground.<br>No one was there.

"Huh,mabye i can get off scott-free." Ryan said. And on cue hundreds of TUFF agents popped out of nowhere,including Kitty and the dog.

"I so had that coming." Ryan sighed. Kitty marched up to the lizard.

"Just what do think what you were doing!" Kitty shouted at Ryan.

"Ok,i know your mad,but check this." Ryan said" i found out some premo infomation abou-

"I don't want to hear it!" Kitty said "You've earned yourself a trip to solatary confinment!"

"But-"

"No Buts!" Kitty said.

"Heh,BUTS!" the dog said said

"But Vereor is trying to find Dream catcher that was at the museum!"

"Wait,what?" Kitty said.

"Vereor,the red wolf." Ryan said. Kitty thought for a second.

"He also came from the rock in the other petistal." Ryan said.

"I-i-i-i-ilogical." a stuttering voice said. Ryan turned his to see a creature that he couldn't specify. A dog? Or a kangaroo? He couldn't tell.

"There is no way that this is p-p-p-possible." the creature said. it ajusted it's glasses as it spoke.

"But i saw it with my own eyes." ryan said.

"Mostly likely a t-t-trick of the light." the creature said " the fact of someone popping out of a stone is ridiculous and impossible."

"Not entirely true,my friend." a farmilar voice said. They all turned their heads to see a meerkat walk out from the shadows.

"Hey,your that Buttlover guy,From the the exhibit!" Ryan said.

"It's Buttlovia," Walter said "and yes,i'm him."

"Walter don't be ridiculous,people can't jump out of stone!" the creature said.

"Well normal people,Keswick,but we arn't talking about 'normal people'," Walter said" we're talking supernatural events,things of legend,not everything can be explained with science." Keswick simply humphed at the remark. 'not everything can be explained with science.' Please.

Walter jumped onto a desk and walked towards Ryan "Did blood get poured on said stone?" Walter quiped

"uh yeah? My own infact." Ryan said.

"That's even better!" Walter said. Ryan gave him a quizical look.

"uhhmpp." Walter cleared his throat "i mean,since you awoken the the wolf,you can un-awaken him."

"Wait,WHAT!" Ryan said.

"Yup. pretty awesome right?" walter said. That was the high-point of his entire day,yes! How could things get any better?

"But you will have to defeat him first" Walter said.

Typical.

"Oh,and i saw one of the shadow monsters pick a crocadile scale,like it was important." Ryan said.

"mmhhh,mostly likely the next holder of the blood that they need." Walter said "Where did they find it?"

"In the sewers." Ryan responded.

"Do any of you know any crocodiles that live or hang out near the sewers?" Walter quiped.

* * *

><p>This would be the perfect time for Petropolis's villains to pillage and raid like theres no tomorrow. It would,except for the fact that evil monsters were already running rampet on the streets of petropolis. And while they were villians,they whern't that crazy to go out there. This is true for even the most infamous of villians,even Verimous Snaptrap.<p>

"Boss," a possum said to a rat hiding in a trashcan "don't you think that now would be the perfect time to strike on petropolis' richest places,like the bank?"

"Are you crazy,Ollie?" the rat said "those things outside are not worth trying,besides we got all the food we need right here in our sewer! just look this tasty pebble!" the rat tossed the pebble into his mouth"mmmmmmmm,crunchy!"

"But Snaptrap,that's a piece a cheese." another rat said.  
>the rat inflated to a gargantuain size.<p>

"I'll get the epipen..." Ollie said. He shot the epipen in Snaptrap and returned him to normal. A crocodile wearing a hat entered to scene "Have you guys seen my toothbrush? I think i got hamster in my teeth." he said. "On the table." the small rat said.

"Thanks Larry." the croc said. Suddenly D.O.O.M's doors were smashed by TUFF's van. TUFF agents poured out of it,namely Dudley and kiity,along with a frilled lizard.

"TUFF agents? But we haven't done anything! besides enjoying these delicous pebbles." Snaptrap said as he popped one in his mouth.

"Cheese." Larry said as Snaptrap inflated.

"Fransico the crocodile,your coming with us." Kitty said.

"I don't think so." a eeriy voice said.

Ryan knew that voice. Vereor.

A giant explosion was found at the top of DOOM's celing. Down from it came Vereor,Asher,and the hooded man. the three fell into the room.

"Asher,is that you?" Kitty asked.

"Uhhh...No me gusta you language. Mi vaca se comio una torta de jabon?" Asher said.

"You just said your cow ate a soap cake." Ryan said. Asher just hid behind Vereor.

"Magno,get the croc." Vereor said. The hooded man nodded and rushed to the croc.

"No!" Kitty yelled. Magno cut Fransico in the shoulder.

"YEOWCH!" Fransico screamed as his blood ran down his shoulder. Magno got it in a tube and jumped back to were he was standing.

"Our business here is done." Vereor said coldly. He jumped back up to the celing and sneared at the TUFF agents.

"Come on,let's go." he said to Magno and Asher. Magno leapt upwards in a single bound and landed outside. Asher tried to do the same,but was caught by Kitty's grappling hook.

* * *

><p>He fell to the ground and and Kitty walked up to him.<p>

"You got alot of explaining to do mister!" she growled. Asher looked shamed.

"Ok,What's going on here?" Ryan quiped to Kitty. she turned to Asher,then to Ryan amd Dudley and sighed.

"Well,it was only a matter of time," she said "Guys,Asher is,My son.

Silence filled the room.

"Say Wha?" Ryan said.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOHHHHHHH! snap. PLOT TWIST! more will be revealed in the next chapter. please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Past Remorse

Ch. 8 Pasts Revealed

* * *

><p>Everyone in the room looked at the Cat and wolf. Their faces confused and unsure.<p>

"Listen, i explain everything at TUFF." Kitty said.

"Are they coming too?" Ryan said,pointing to DOOM "They do have someone that has to do with this."  
>Kitty sighed,she'd rather not,consitering DOOM's lack of coordination,but Ryan was right,the did owe it to Fransico.<p>

"Fine"

* * *

><p>TUFF Headquarters, 6:35 P.M.<br>The Agents of TUFF and villians of DOOM sat in a conference room,with Kitty standing in front of Asher,  
>pacing back and forth. She finally worked uped the all the courage,or stupidity,she had to relive this tale.<p>

"Ok," she said"here it goes."

* * *

><p>Dogsville,May 19, 2:19 P.M.<br>A tall and gruff,yet somehow atrative teenage wolf is standing near some lockers,tapping his fingers on his arms,waiting for someone. A tan cat wearing a cheerleader's uniform runs towards him,looking wore out. She puts her hand on her knees and pants.

"You were sappost to be here 1 hour ago." the wolf said.

"I know," the cat said "but cheerleading practice ran on longer that usaul."

"I could have left to go back to my dorm you know,i didn't have to stay here." the wolf said.

The cat sneered "And what,Fang? Start your homework you need MY help doing?"

"Well,it'd be better than waiting here." Fang shot back.

"It's not very nice to tease your girlfriend,Fang." the cat said. Fang started walking "Whatever,Kitty."

* * *

><p>Dogsville,May 19, 6:27 P.M.<p>

Kitty sat next to Fang under the ligth of a lamp "...So you just divide 12x by 4x?" Fang quiped.

"And you completed the problem that everyone in your class is having trouble with." Kitty said.

"Cool." Fang said. He glanced at the clock. He did a double take when he saw the time" oh no," he turned to Kitty "IgottaGo! i gotta...uhhh..."

"do another one of your bounty hunting jobs with Jason?" kitty said.

"...Nooooooooooooo." Fang lied as he turned his gaze away from Kitty's. Kitty shot him a knowing glance.

"Err...yeah." Fang amitted. Kitty sighed.

"jJust be carfull,ok?" Ktty said. Fang quickly kissed on the cheek and ran out the door "Promise."  
>He was always doing that,going on dagerous missions with his friend Jason. It was bad enough he was kinda a outcast in school,mostly do to his adittude. And his parents died when he was relativly young,so he was socally closed out from the world pretty early on in life.<br>Not to metion he always got in fights with other kids in school,especailly a jerky Bull named Mason. But kitty knew she couldn't control everything in his life,  
>sure she stopped him from getting into fights from time to time to avoid him getting expelled,that's how they first met,but she couldn't control his restless spirit,<br>one of things she liked most about him.  
>It was what happened next that changed things.<p>

* * *

><p>Dogsville,May 20, 10:14 A.M.<p>

"KITTY KATSWELL,PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE. KITTY KATSWELL,PLEASE REPORT TO THE OFFICE."

"Fang...what did you do now?" Kitty murmered to herself as she picked her bag and walked out of class.  
>When kitty got there,she was Fang leaning on a desk,with a bored exspererion on his face.<p>

"Fang,what did you do?" Kitty said agrivatted.

"Don't look at me,i didn't do anything." Fang said.

"Don't play dumb,fang. Why else would we be here?" Kitty quiped. Fang shrugged.

"Ahhmmm." said a voice. Kitty and Fang turned their heads to see a Loin and Elephant both in Suits wearing sunglasses. Shock filled kitty face.

"Look office,what ever Fang did he is very sorry and is willing to do anything to make up for it!" Kitty pledded. The lion raised up a hand.

"No need, In fact,we should be apoligizing to you." the lion said. Kitty was confused. She looked at Fang,who was giving her a 'i told you so' look. She rolled her eyes.

"You see" the elephant said" when you were kids TUFF was starting a program that took DNA from kids who had impressive abillities and were likely to succeed in life,merged them togeter,  
>then create chlidren to train and nutrure into Top-rank TUFF agents."<p>

"Unforcenaly,this exprimaent failed because most of the creations didn't get past the incubation stage and decayed. Also some stuff with the "Animals Agaisnt Child Cruelaty" committey that sent us here."

"Wait,what does this have to do with us?" Kitty quiped.

"Ironnicly,your DNA samples were combined togeter and both experaments survived to see the light of day."the loin said.

"So here they are," the elephant said " YOURRRRRRRRRR biologial KKKKIIIIDDDDDSSSSS!" he jestured behind himself and the loin to the view of two children.  
>One was a boy. The spinning image of Fang,except shorter,prepubecent,smaller muzzle and tail,and only wearing pants,baggy,but up to his bellybutton. The other one was a girl,a small tan cat with dark patches on her face and tail.<br>she wore a preaty pink dress and had her head down.

The silence in the room was papible.  
>Kitty didn't know what to say,she next expected to have kids this early on in life,even if they ever created in test tubes,they where still her blood. Fang,however,was less quite.<p>

"So,you just expect us to take them off your hands right of the blue?" he said fairly annoyed.

"Of course not," the lion said"your still just kids yourselves. Putting kids ontop of everthing else you do would ruin you life." Fang reculanly agreed to that notion.

"We just wanted,or more-so needed,to introduce you to the and show you where they will be staying here in Dogsville. You can visit them any time but thursday." the elephant said.

"Why not thursday?" Kitty asked.

"It's when we check them to make sure their'satble'." the lion said. Kitty was then handed the location of the kids that they can visit.

"And try not to tell anyone where they are," the lion said" security reasons,lawsuits,kiddnapping,you know how it is." and with that,the agents and kids were off,leaving Kitty confused as to what she was going to do now.  
>Kids? If people though teen pregnacy was bad,wait untill they hear this. Not knowing you have kids untill your 16 and their like 10? That'll give those people a knock down a peg. Kitty was now grasping her head as she though.<br>Fang offered her a hand,"it'll all be okay," he said,"i promise." Kitty then let herself smile.

* * *

><p>"PPPHHHSSSSSTTT" Snaptrap said"No way,Fang is just a fairy tale!" his eyes spun around as he said 'fairy tale'. "He was just myth villains made up along time ago to get other villians hopes up that they could be as good as him."<p>

"Accually boss,i knew Fang," Fransico said"we use to party all night and i'd give him secret info on pulling of some crimes." his face filled with memories from long ago.

"Oh Please,it was probably just some guy pretending to be Fang to get street cred. Anyone could do it." Snaptrap said as his eyes spun around once more. At this point,Kitty was serously annoyed with Snaptrap.

"In fact,i think i'll do it right now!" Snaptrap said. He then started prancing around like a ballarina "Oh,look at me! I'm a stupid made up loser called Fang! I am SO lame! I like playing patty cake with m self cuz a LOSER! i-" his scentance was immedatilly cut off by a strangling hold crushing his neck.

"One more word bad-mouthing him,and your gonna WISH that those guys that cut Fransico came back!" Kitty said menisingly. Her claws legthened and gleamed under the light. Her eyes sharpened to a point. Snaptrap quickly obliged. Ryan tore his gaze away from them to Asher,who didn't have a exsperetion on his face but silenly cheered his mother on. After things settled back down,Asher intergected.

"Can i share what happened on back at the facilaty," the next word where espically hard to voice" M-mom?" Kitty looked at him slightly surprised and nodded.

Dogsville,May 20, 11:26 A.M.

* * *

><p>Asher and Josylin made their way back to their contanment room. Because they survived a had espiaclly unique talents,they were put in a special block of the facilaty,Block S. the 'Special'Block. it made Asher feel special.<br>Aspecially monsterous.  
>The two made their way down to the area without ether talking. Eventually,Asher had to break the ice because the silence was eating at him.<p>

"Sooooo...what do you think of momsey and pap-pap?" he half-joked to his sister. She stayed silent,her head facing the ground.

"Welll?" he lead her on,but still nothing.

"Oh,come on! You have to have something to say." Asher said.

"I like our mom,she seems nice..." she said in a hushed tone,almost afraid really. Asher nodded "What about dear old pop?"  
>Josylin stopped walking,her feet locked in place. Asher slowed his steps,in wonder of why she had stopped.<p>

"uhh...sis?" Asher said. Josylin hugged her brother with all her might,and started to sob.

"Sis? what's going on?" Asher said confused.

"O-our o-own d-dad doesn't w-want us." Josylin cryed to her brother. Asher understood what she talked about,the whole 'agreeing that keeping them would ruin their life thing' wasn't so good for scoring Dad-Daugter points with Josylin. She continued to cry,her brother cradled her in her arms.

"It's gonna be okay Jos,it's gonna be okay..."

* * *

><p><strong>Next several weeks<strong>

Kitty had joined Fang in greeting their kids at the facilaty and getting to know them. Apprenty,and to not much surprise,Asher had adopped Fang's fighting abillities,fighting will,and quickthinking. But he also had Kitty's piano playing abillity too. They didn't see what Josylin could do,or at least Fang,as she would only talk to Kitty. She happened to have lots of qualities of her mother. Optimistic, loves adventure, has a temper that isn't that hard to set off,loves Yarn,  
>but didn't like Fang. As the weeks when on Fang showed Asher how to fight barehand and with weapons,except guns, because they both thought guns are a coward's weapon. Kitty,on the other hand,taught Josylin superior acrobatic skills,problem solving,and disguse tecnics. Asher aslo got along well with his mom,but liked hanging out with his dad abit more,especailly to hear tales of his past jobs. But Josylin only heard the worst parts when she tried to talk to her dad and overheard his stories. And it seemed like he only came to poisin her brother's mind with tales of his horrid job. While Asher heard both the sides of the stories and trully looked up to his dad and wanted to be just like him. But that all ended one day.<p>

* * *

><p>Dogsville,July 6, 7:36 P.M.<p>

Kitty was sitting in her dormatory,wondering just where Fang was,he hadn't called or answered his calls. Kitty hoped that he just forgot to get his phone before leaving again,he was aways doing that.  
>DO-DO-DODO-DOOO-DO DODO!<br>Kitty grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Kitty said

"yes,this is Kitty Katswell." kitty said.

Kitty's face flushed." oh no..."  
>It had been the words that she had been fearing for the longest time.<br>Fang had pasted on.  
>He was gone,finito,kicked the bucket,past his experation date,gone the the puppy farm,done like dinner.<br>Dead.

* * *

><p>Dogsville,July 8, 4:13 P.M.<br>Everyone wore black. It was raining,a cold,cloudly day. Fang's closest friends,his pack,had been there. The entire school,Kitty,the only ones missing were his kids,who knew nothing of the incedent. The lines holding up his coffen started to lower,and dirt was being tossed into the hole,and a quartet of people were singing 'Oh jonny boy'. The final words were uthered and the grave was filled. Everyone bowed their heads in silence. Kitty swore from that day one,she would help all those in need. The two TUFF agents who had given Kitty and Fang their chidren had now given kitty a flyer saying "SAA,Secret agent acadamy,train to protect those in need,fight those who have wronged,and be somebody.' Kitty knew what must be done.

* * *

><p>TUFF Headquarters, 7:02 P.M.<p>

"And that's all there is to say." Kitty said

"Kitty..." Dudley said. Ryan turned his gaze back to Asher,who face was unreadable,but somehow had a trace of sadness. That seemed to fill the entire room.

"Well now that we know what's going on,"Ryan said changing the subject "let's get Vereor!" everyone just looked at him.

"i mean..." Ryan said"now that we know what we wanted,we should refocus on what's important." Kitty gave him a small smile.

"He's right." Dudley said" So let's find Verore,"

"Vereor." Ryan corrected.

"Vereor,and take him down!" Dudley said. There was a collective 'yeah!' in the room.

"Alright,your guys go west and south" Kitty said justering to the right side of the room filled with TUFF agents and all of DOOM"and the rest of us will go to north and east. Let's move out!" and the agents when like cheetas to their desanation.  
>Ryan was happy to see evertone rilled up,he turned to see Asher's face,which was gone.<br>Because he left.  
>Ryan sighed. But he shrugged it off,because he knew that he had bigger fist to fry.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Lame ending to the chapter,i was sorta drawing blanks went it came to transitioning to the next chapter. But please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Finding Vereor

Chap. 9 Finding Vereor

* * *

><p>Ryan was surrounded by weapons. Blasters mostly,and all looking very threathing.<p>

"If your gonna fight Vereor and his minions,you'll need some weapons." Kitty said. Ryan looked around,  
>he thought about it for a minute,he really didn't feel comfertable shooting a lazer,he never even held a water gun in his life. He then remembered something from his memories.<p>

"Did you get that bat from when we first meet?" Ryan asked.

"What?" Kitty said

"When you first found me with Vereor,did get that bat from across the room?" Ryan said. Kitty though about this.

"No,Why?" Kitty asked.

"Well,it just..." Ryan trailed off. Kitty gave him a quizzical look.

"I feel...more comfertable fighting with it...than a blaster." Ryan said.

"You feel more comfertable fighting with a toy bat than with a accual weapon?" Kitty sneered. Thoughts of Vereor rushed though Ryan's mind.

"I just feel like i need it." Ryan said. Kitty sighed.

"Your just like Asher,you know that?" Kitty said. Ryan gave her a confused look.

"Whatever,it's not like we have it anyway." Kitty said.

"Let me go get it." Ryan said.

"What?" Kitty said confused.

"Let me go get it for myself,that way other people won't waste time getting it" Ryan said.

"Are you crazy? It suicide going out there weaponless!" Kitty said.

"Well i was fine the first two time." Ryan retourted.

"Yeah bu-"

"Kitty,i'll be fine." Ryan said. Kitty gave him a cross look mixed with consern and confusion,and eventually gave in.

"Fine" Kitty said"just be carful." Ryan smiled. "and take this." she handed him a wristwatch with the words TUFF on it.

"What's this?" Ryan questioned.

"It's a wrist-com,this way we'll be able to communacate." Kitty explained. Ryan nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Asher walked to the elevator and pressed a button with a symbol of a yellow sideways hourglass with a end missing. The doors closed and music resembling the 'impreal march' from Star Wars in eleavator version. Asher got some soda in the mini fridge that stood next to him.<br>It eventaully stopped and the door opened. Asher was greeted by looks from Vereor and Magno.

"I assume you were keep up by mommy?" Vereor joked. Asher didn't find it funny. He shot a mean glance at Vereor.

"Relax,i was just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Vereor said.

"As far as jokes go,that wasn't very funny." Asher said coldly.

"No need to get so offened pal." Vereor retourted. Asher just rolled his eye and took a place bt the window. The sky had turned to a erriy dark purple with clouds being few and far between. And no trace of the sun.

"Still no trace of the net..." Vereor said " and i don't want to bring Morsus out just yet,consitering how impationt is he is." he flipped the stone.

"Mabye what eludes us is hiding in plain sight." Magno said philosocilly.

"What do you mean?" Vereor said.

"Well,who's to say we didn't miss it when we revived you," Magno resoned " we were in a hurry."

"hhhmmmm,good point." Vereor said. He streched his arms above his head and yawned.

"Boy,stay here and man the fort." Vereor said boredly "Magno and i will be right back." Vereor lifted the window and jumped out and Magno follwed suit. Asher looked on and sipped some cold soda he found in the mini fridge on the way up there.

* * *

><p>Ryan strolled along to giftshop at the museum. He knew he wasn't going to find much, but he figured he might get Kitty a fluffed mouse and Dudley a stuffed bone or something.<p>

'Do gift shops even have mice?' he thought questoning his judgement. He shrugged and went in. Looking around, he saw T-shirts and stuffed animals. 'That'll work!' he went over to the stuffed animals and picked out a stuffed mouse and skelaton dino.  
>He began to walk out when suddenly...<p>

The museum rumbled and a loud explosion came out from the Dream net exhibit. Jumping out of the billowing smoke was a figure of a red Wolf.  
>'Of all the holy poop...' Ryan cursed to himself as he rushed to the sence. He turned his head up at a pillow of yellow smoke.<p>

"Vereor..." he said under his breath. Vereor back flipped in the air and landed on the head structure of the T-Rex.

"Well,things just got exciting." Vereor said under his breath. Next to him stood a large bull like creature snarling with a grin on his face.

"Boy,it feels FANTASTIC to be out of that inferal contraption!" the bull thing said in a fairly gruff tough guy new yorkian accent. Vereor turned his head to meet the face of his Formally fallen comrade.

"Morsus,it's so good to see your yak face again!" he said exstatitly. But Morsus' face was locked on the frilled lizard standing below them.

"Oy,who's this guy?" he said pointing to the frill with his hooves.

"My,my,my! If it isn't Ryan!" Vereor said faking surprise "Ryan,you haven't meet Morsus,Morsus,here's Ryan!" Morsus gave Ryan a bored look and turned back to Vereor.

"When can we gets to smashin' stuff?" Morsus said bluntly. Vereor shook his head.

"You always have had one sure thing on your mind,don't you Morsus?" he half laughed. He then pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Not here is. Nowhere to be found." Magno said motioning towards Vereor.

"Well,since there's no use in staying here," Vereor said "migth was well let Morsus have his fun." morsus smile was lengthen to show his grime filled teeth.  
>he shifted his hooves and roared with such might that it blew Ryan into a wall. Morsus jumped down and started ramming into exhibits. Nothing was safe from the the raving yak's horns of doom. But Ryan had noticed something,they glowed.<br>He eventaully rammed into the T-rex structure. Vereor slid down the tail and rolled on the ground as the T-Rex crumbled.  
>Morsus busted a hole through the wall and continued to the city,followed by Vereor and Magno. Ryan saw as Morsus smashed entire buildings just by running through them. ryan's fear keep him glued to the floor,but something greatr pushed him foward.<br>he opened his wristwatch.

"Kitty. it's me,Ryan. i've found my bat and am now in persuit of Vereor. He's heading for the corner of collar street." Ryan said surprisingly profesionally.

"OK,keep in persuit,were on our way." Kitty said. Ryan closed the watch and looked franticlly for what he was looking for he was here for. He eventually found it near some rubble. He picked up the bat,which was suprisingly unmarked.  
>he nodded his head and ran at the antagonists.<p>

* * *

><p>Asher had been tapping his fingers against the apolstery. He yawned and scratched his head in bordom. And as if on cue,Vereor jumped in through the window.<p>

"Bout time you returned,i assume Frilly boy keep you up." Asher said abit sarcasticlly.

"Yes well,it's about time you earned your pay." Vereor said pulling out a large wad of cash. Asher raised his eyebrow abit.

"What do you want me to do?" Asher questioned.

"Take care of ryan." Vereor said like it was obvious. Asher was abit taken back by this.

"Wait,you want me to do what?" Asher questioned,half hoping he heard wrong. Vereor shook his head.

"Take care of him. Not kill him of course." Vereor said "No,i want his demise to be at my hands..." he smiled to himself. He then shot his head back to Asher.  
>"Just make sure he doesn't follow me to this place,Atrox knows i need TUFF agents coming here like i need a hole in my head."<br>Asher didn't say another word and jumped out the window to fulfill his mission.

* * *

><p>Ryan made his way into a wreakage of buildings that formed colloseum-like area. In the middle was a large circle of barren land,pure ground. He amitted that it looked pretty cool,but shook his head as he remembered his mission. But he did want to do some sightseeeing around this pla-no. Mission. Must do.<br>He walked towards the center when a voice stopped him.

"Yo,Frillward!" it called. Ryan turned his head and saw a familar face sitting on a side of a building top.

"Listen,i got some nasty orders to 'take care of you'," Asher began,bending his index and middle fingers as he said 'take care of you' "but i think i won't have to consitering we both know who would win in a fight between us. So if you just leave,  
>i can tell Vereor i 'took care of you',and you can leave withou any scratches. What do you say?"<br>Ryan lowered his head while gripping his bat in his right hand,as if thinking it over. he came to a conculsion.

"Well that's a pretty easy choice," he said looking up at Asher,who smiled.

"So come down here and fight." Ryan continued,with a snarky smurk on his face. Asher's smile faded.

"You sure you DON'T wanna rethink that?" Asher said with the undertone of a threat.

"Positive." Ryan said,getting into a batting stance. Asher sighed as he pulled out some throwing knifes.

"Your funeral." Asher said uncaringly.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! snap. A battle has begun,and *SPOILERS* there will be only one winner. So please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 RYAN VS ASHER

Chap. 10 Ryan vs Asher

* * *

><p>Asher sighed. He was hoping this guy would just go so he could relax 'Why is it always the hard way with these guys?' Asher thought as he jumped down to face the lizard "So, Ryan was it? Ya sure you wanna do this?" He asked hoping to change this guys mind "I wont tell anyone if you run."<p>

"I think your just afraid to fight me" Ryan taunted. Asher growled, he was through giving this guy a chance, he wished he could kill him. "Im going to enjoy this." Asher knew he was acting overconfident but why shouldent he? He could take this guy easily. He was surprised when Ryan got into a convincing fighting pose.

"Bring it kid"

Asher sneered and dashed towards Ryan.

'Your funeral.' Those words rung in Ryan's head. What had he done. In an instant,Asher ran towards Ryan and delivered a hard punch to his stomic. His world spun around. He stumbled backwards as Asher swung his leg at Ryan. Ryan flew afew feet backwards and rolled on his side. Asher kneed him in the chest. He pick Ryan up and tossed him into a wall. It crumbled abit. Ryan choughed abit of not blood,but not excatly spit up.

"That'll do it." Asher said with a smurk. he turned to leave.

"Where do you think your going?" Ryan said. Asher turned his head to the almost unbelivable sight of Ryan pushing himself.

"This battle isn't over..." he choughed out"untill i bet you.." he felt like he saw gonna puke up his stomic.  
>Not cool.<br>He cluched the wall he landed against. He winced. But he refused to lose. He had to stop Vereor,no matter what. But first he had to beat this guy.  
>He suddenly felt like he could,dispite feeling like his lung was bleeding. He gave Asher look that showed his pure deterimation. Asher was surprised. This guy,this averige gu-no,wait. he wasn't averige,not if that guy,that thing wanted something with him. And honstly,he was abit bit interrested in him too,<br>but bisiness was bisiness. He turned on the heel and ran towards him.  
>What was Ryan thinking? 'this battle isn't over untill i beat you'? Was he crazy? Did he have some early death wish?<p>

_You can win._

Ryan's eyes grew wide.  
>'Yes! Your here! You can give me that power that you gave me before to beat the clamaleon!' Ryan thought in his head.<p>

_No,no i won't._

'Wait...WaitWHAT!' Ryan screamed in his head.

_You have the power to fight your own battles._

'NO,NO,NONONONO!NNOOOOOOO! I NEED your help! I can't fight this guy on my own!'

_Let me show you how wrong you are._

Ryan felt a serge of power flow throughout him. But...it was unlike last time,it was less...foreign to him. Like...it was...more natural...  
>Sefice to say,he felt like he could take on the world,his muscles thighened and he had Buns of Steel. He raised his bat and flipped it abit,then took a batting stance,and swivled it like he was expecting a pitch.<br>Asher had to do a double take. Had Ryan's eyes...glowed?  
>He shook his head. It was just a trick of the light.<br>Probably.  
>He rushed to Ryan,fully intent on knocking him out. Ryan looked at him,his eyes glowed golden as he rushed at his opponetent.<br>Asher pulled out a hidden knife and put it infront of him,covering it with his hand,his focus was entirely on the frill rushing at him. He was wide open for attack.  
>He went for the kill. He stabbed.<br>Time slowed down in Ryans eyes. He saw the knife,it aimed for his torso. In responce,he swung his bat at Asher. It missed.  
>But the knife never made contact. Ryan sidestepped out of the way,he grabbed the bat from behind Asher. Asher turned his head with surprise filling his face. Ryan ajusted the bat mid-step and swung it with gusto.<br>A direct hit.  
>Asher's back bended as the bat gave him a hard pain in his back. It felt as if his spine nearly broke. Asher fell foward and Ryan felt pretty good about that swing. Asher stumbled. But Ryan didn't let up,<br>He kneed Asher in the back and then kicked him to the wall. Asher felt his body hit something hard and rocky,his muzzle rubbed against grainy stone. Ryan punched his back in quick and painful jabs. Asher's back felt destoyed,  
>Ryan jumped back as Asher got his barring. He wanted to win,but he was fighting a kid. Asher clenched his back,what got into this guy? Since when did he get moves like that? Asher pulled out some more throwing knifes.<br>Time for things to get serious.

He spun around and lunged at Ryan,he preformed a series of punches. Suddenly Ryan felt a jolt of energy surge through him. He found himself blocking most of Ashers punches. He roundhouse kicked Ryan in the chest and pulled him by the back of his jacket. Asher tossed Ryan backwards and kicked him in the chest. Ryan bended backwards and did a hand stand. He raised his foot and he kicked Asher in the face and backflipped. Asher tossed some knives at him,Ryan dodged mosty of them but got cut in the arm and leg. He bent down and winced "Thats gonna leave a mark" Asher continued with vicious punches. Ryan dodged them by jumping back. He had to keep in mind with all his power,he wasn't invincible. He could still very well die if he wasn't carful. He unshealed his claws and dashed towards Asher at a blinding speed. He slashed at his chest and dropkicked him with his tail,and then attemped to punch him. Asher fell backwards but landed on his hands,he then ajusted himself and lauched towards Ryan,kicking him into some rubble. Ryan cluched his chest,what he just said? Man,he couldn't even listen to himself. It seemed like he should feel more hurt,be he was just fine. Sure,pretty hurt,but still,fine. He felt like he could take on the world,  
>but first he had to beat Asher. He got up and dusted himself off,he then looked at Asher. Their eyes meet in a steally gaze. Ryan felt as if his body flew towards Asher as he dashed at him. He jumped and kicked at Asher,who grabbed his foot and spun him around. He tossed him and Ryan's claws grabbed at the dirt,slowing him down to landing speed. Asher had enough,he pulled out long piece of what aperred to be silverly metal. A sword. Ryan felt some of his confidence leave him. He could hit Asher with his bat untill he fants,but one good swing with that sword and he was a goner. He took a very carful stance as Asher spun his sword around abit axiously.<p>

"Time to see what your made of." Asher said.  
>"See,now that's a good pun." Ryan responed.<br>"What?"  
>"W-well,you said Time to see what your made of,and that sword could cut me open and,well,it happened with the chame-y-you made a good-y-you know what? forget it,you won't get it."<br>Asher shrugged. He flipped his sword and charged at Ryan. Ryan steadyed himself and jump over him,neary getting cut on the sharp blade. He spun around and smacked Asher with his bat. He growled and repeatedly tried to stab Ryan with the tip of the blade. Ryan dodged with expert skill,but saw a small red raindrop splash on his arm. It wasn't a raindrop. He clened his arm and winced in pain. Ryan then darted to the left to avoid Asher's attacks. He removed his hand to survey the damage,but all he saw was green scales. Had his body healed that fast? He needent think about it for now,cuz he had ths sneaking suspiction that those wounds wouldn't heal so fast if they were throughout his anatomy. Asher tilted his blade and once again dashed at Ryan,having gone much faster than last time. something about this guy,something about him,it just seemed to pull out his full fighting potencle. he made asher want to win,forget the job,no matter what. ryan slid under the quick blade and spun around to collect his barrings,but he wasn't given much time. a sharp metal object was on a collision course with Ryan's body. Not cool. Ryan quickly jumped to avoid this danger to his health and landed on something,he wasn't sure what. It was cold,and hard.  
>He looked down,he landed on Asher's sword. He looked at Asher,who was just as surprised as he was,and Ryan notice something,he was unarmed. He took this chance to test how hard a bat could hit a face repeatedly by using Asher as a test subject. He swung back and forth,landing a hard blow every single time. Asher eventually pulled away,<br>but Ryan wasn't done. He jumped up and tossed his bat at Asher's head,making a satisfing BONK noise. Asher had had it. For real this time. He pulled out his shuriken and made a meancing pose.

"This is where it all ends."

"Bout time. I was staring to get bored!" Ryan retoured.  
>Asher threw them at incredible speed,Ryan manged to dodge everyone as he ran up to the right of Asher and wallran to the entrance,except he was on the buliding the entrence was in. Asher clenched he teeth,there was only one thing he could do now. He pulled out another shuriken.<p>

'I hate to do this,'he thought to himself'it may be small,but it packs a punch...' he threw the shuriken and Ryan got ready to dodge,but there was something of about this perticular shuriken. It had something on it,hanging really,and he thought he saw smoke trailing of from it.  
>Explosive.<br>Asher sneered "Fang style:Flaming Shur-Will-Explode!"  
>Ryan freaked. He was frozen in fear. Bombs? He didn't know how to deal with bombs! The explosive rushed faster towards him,he put his hand out infront of him,as if it would really protect him. He closed his eyes and hoped with all his heart help would arrive.<br>quiteness filled the air.  
>'Wheres that back up?' Ryan tried listening for the TUFF agents. But he then relized something,where was the explosion? He removed his hands from blocking view and opened his eyes to view a stupefied looking Asher,jaw fully dropped. He was confused for a moment and glanced at his hand. There was an explosion. in it.<br>At first,Ryan freaked at the sight of it. But then relized it wasn't exploding. He tossed it up and down acouple of times,testing it's weight. It wasn't much heavier that a baseball.

DING

Ryan gave Asher abit of a snarky smile and tossed the explosion up in the air.  
>"Batter up!"<br>He swung his bat just as the explosion fell in perfect alinement with it. A orange ripple in the air appered as the explosion flew through the air to reach where Asher was standing.

_**KER-POW!**_

Smoke covered the area. It was hard to see,but Ryan made out an image in the dust. Asher was lying on some rocks,unconsces,but alive. Ryan saw his chest extend and unextend. He nodded.  
>he then rushed around the area and jumped over the now made clearing to where Vereor ran off to. It was time to settle the score.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epic. please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Pointlessness

Chap. 11 The Shortness After The Storm

* * *

><p>Vereor's finger tapped on his forearm with silght dispatient,wondering were that Asher boy was. The sounds of footsteps outside perked up at the sound,be he sensed his someone else,two people in fact.<p>

Ryan ran up to a tall building,like a skyscraper in the city. He saw a figure fly from the building.  
>Vereor...<br>He flew to a few feet from Ryan's spot,still floating with a bored expresstion.

"I see you dealt with the boy,eh?" vereor quiped.

"Unlike you would have." Ryan retourted.

"Ah,yes." Vereor said "Very noble. Though i knew the boy wouldn't have won,not with Virtus one your side." vereor said slowly raising his finger at Ryan.

"i didn't need Virtus' help,i handled him myself." Ryan said. Vereor looked surprised.

"Really? hmm...i might have underestimated you..." Vereor said thoughfully.

"Who is Virtus?" Ryan said slightly angerly.

"Answer me this first," Vereor said "Die."

"That's..not a questi-" Ryan said as a red stream hit his stomic. He could of almost bet his life on that a giant metal hammer hit his stomic. But it wasn't.  
>It was Vereor's fist.<br>Ryan rolled on his side like a ball going downhill on a oil slide. His world spun with pain. His sides began to hurt.  
>He laid on his side,wincing in pure agony of the monsterous blow.<p>

"Oh,come on! That was just a lovetap!" Vereor mocked from several yards away. Ryan pushed himself up. Holding both his sides. "Hardy a love tap." he choaked out.

"Come of it,frill! I thought you were suppost to be the host of Virtus,not some weakling." he mocked "i know! We can play a game i made up when i was youger! Have you ever heard of Paintball?"

"yeah...?" Ryan said in a questioning voice.

"Remove the T" vereor said.

"I don't ge-" Ryan's words where cut off by a small energy disk blasting his knee"A-OW! I GET IT!"

"No this is where it get's fun!" Vereor said with his trademark twisted smile. Apperently,shooting thousands of similar disks at Ryan's torso was Vereor's form of "fun".  
>Ryan steped back every thousand or so disk that shot out of Vereor's index and middle fingers on both hands,as if pretending to shoot guns. His vision started to fade as the monster shoot him had his way.<br>That's all he was. A monster. A cowardest monster. He send out troops to do his bitting for him. And Asher...Asher...  
>Ryan's body was starting to turn numb. Was this it? Where it all ends? Vereor getting his way and Ryan dying out of amusment? The fire stopped. Ryan fell backwards onto the ground,his eyes failing to see anything but darkness. Terrible,<br>horrible,cold,darkness. He heard the small sounds of sirens,and then,silence.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a a...bit of a confession. I expected this chapter to be a little shorter then the others. But overall, I think I did a descent job on this. Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Tell your friends about the story. Check ya later!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 To Find a Dreaming Net

Chapt. 12 To Find a Dreaming Net

* * *

><p>Ryan's eyes burned with a white light filling them. The room around him took shape into a that of an hospital room. He lifted his aching head from the pillow only to be greeted by a terrible pain that shot through his body. He winced as he turned his head to see if anyone was at his bed side. Sure enough,a familar white dog was sitting next to him.<p>

"Hey,how you feeling champ?" Dudley said kindly.

"Oh...uh...Dudley,wasn't it?" Ryan said as he strained to remember anything out than pain.

"Yeah,it's me. I just wanted to stop by to see if you were alright." Dudley sounded quite ernest.

"Don't worry," Ryan assured "under this wreaked body,there's one even worse." the two shared a small laugh.  
>Ryan never really had the time to get to know Dudley before,what with tring to stop Vereor and all.<br>Dudley pulled out a slimey chewed-up toy bone and handed it over to Ryan.

"Wanna bite?" Dudley offered. Ryan put up his hands to block the oncoming slobber.

"Errr...No thanks." Ryan declined. Dudley shrugged and started to chew on it.

A small knock on the door was heard and Dudley stopped chewing his bone for a second long enough to say something.

"Come in." Dudley said. Soon the noise of a door opening was heard and a small meerkat walked in the room.

"Hey there,Rya-WWWHHOOAA!" Walter said as he slipped on a trail of siliva.

"Whoops! Sorry..." Dudley apoligized "that one was me. I guess i should be more carful of where i slobber." Walter wore a disgusted face as he pulled on his arm and the siliva followed.

"EEWWWW!" Ryan said abit sickened by the display. After Walter got cleaned up,he jumped on the bed Ryan laid apon.

"Uff! Watch where your standing!" Ryan said in protest.

"Sorry," Walter said apoligetical "but there is something i need to tell you."

"That your crushing my ribs?" ryan retourted.

"No,i have the dream net!" Walter said. Ryan instantly sprang up at this news. "Really?"  
>Walter couldn't answer this because he was flung into a wall because Ryan sprung up. I took a second or two to get his barrings,but Walter responded to Ryan's qurry. "Yes,i do. In fact,it's at my house,on the north side of the city." Ryan pondered something in his head.<p>

"But what can the dream net do?" Ryan said. Walter beamed.

"Alot really,like pasifiying Vereor long enough to reseal him inside the stone he weilds." Walter said matter-of-factly. Ryan found it hard to contain the electricity that flowed through him at the hearing of this statment. Finally,this could all be over. But the electricrity dropped a the relization of something.

"But these just one problem with that." Ryan said. Walter looked legitamatly conserned by this remark.

"What is it?" Walter quiped.

"Well first off," Ryan said "i'm in a hospital." Walter looked relaxed abit a hearing this.

"No worries,the doctors said you back to full health and are ready to fight again. They were astounded by how fast you healed. It was almost unearthly." Walter said with pride and confustion.

"Well,what about leaving to go there? I'm sure Vereor's minoins are sure to reconize us,more over ME,if we went." Ryan said. Walter blinked. Apperintly,  
>he hadn't thought of this.<p>

"No worries!" Dudley chimmed in "This is where super secret agent espionage comes in handy! Time to go stealth mode!" Dudley pulled off an array of threathing poses as he spoke.

"Well,looks like things are starting to get awesome." Ryan said as a laugh escaped his throat.

* * *

><p>"Ok,why are we in lederhosen?" Ryan said,gesturing to his outfit.<p>

"It's our disguise!" Dudley said confadenly.

"These are our master super spy disguises? We look like we belong in a german circus troop! Not to mention that there really staring to ride up on me." Ryan complained.

"Excately! No one would expect circus preformers with tight shorts to be super secert agents!" Dudley said. Ryan had to amit,in hindsight,it was pretty clever,  
>besides have tight lederhosen ride up on him.<p>

"So let's go! But i get to drive! Hi-Gi-Gi!" Dudley said as he ran to the TUFF moible,but he was stopped the combined crushing force of Ryan's and Walter's wheight.

"You do relize that if we go drive in TUFF moible,it will like wearing matching shirts saiding'Hello,we are the good guys! Please try to kill us!'" Ryan said sarcasticly.

"well what am i suppost to do these matching shirts?" Dudley said pulling shirts saying just that. Ryan raised the area where his eyebrow would be. "Let's just walk."

"I don't know guys,this doesn't look like it's going to work." Walter said.

* * *

><p>"I can't belive that worked." Walter said dumbfounded by they had almost reached his house unscaved.<p>

"Were on the same boat on that one." Ryan said just surprised.

"Well mabye you should have alittle more trust in the hosen next time." Dudley said confidently. Ryan rolled his eyes,and as if on que a mob of people surounded them with homemade weapons,mostly likely scruondged up from what they can find on the streets.

"HALT! IN THE NAME OF THE GREAT RED LEADER!" one parrot said holding a rusty sharped crowbar and pointing it at the three. They held up their hands as not to provoke them.

"What are you doing roming this part of town resurved for the great red one? Speak now or be tried for invation of property!" a dog said.

'The great red one?...' ryan thought to himself before he came to a conculsion. "You work for Vereor?"

"We work for the great red one,so that he may bestow his mighty power on us for surving him and so we may survive this rebirth of our disgusting lives." a rabbit said who was holding a torch.

"You think that this is some sort of holy change sent from the hevens?" Ryan questioned.

"No,this is a wake up call from our lives of despiration and sin,a time where those who fail to repent for there actions will be rightfully smited down,and those who repent will be rewarded for their acceptence for this new order." a cat said holding some sort of sharp rusty object.

Ryan was stupifidyed. "You honestly belive that?" Ryan's voice was filled with contempt and annoyence.

"We don't think,we know! What else could explain it? We know how we can live through this and see tomorrow is to repent and covert as many people we can to faith of the great red one and punish and turn in those who don't convert." the parrot said. Ryan was simply disgusted. He couldn't belive people would something so horrible to others. No more than a few more days ago these people lived with the people they were hurting with no problem whatsoever,mabye a few were friends,loved ones even. It was revolting what some people would do just save themselves at the expence of others.

"Now state your bisiness in these parts or be trailed!" a badger said.

"We are simple traveling circus folk who search for work in big city." Dudley said in an only half conving german accent,putting emphasis on 'big' by standing on his tippytoes and reaching his hands over his head.

"Prove it!" someone said in the aduience of the crowd. Dudley was stunned for a bit but then came up with an idea. He then sarted dancing very weirdly and aradiccly. Ryan and Walter just stared at him as the crowd studied him as he danced. A thought sudently raced through his mind. He nugged Walter and motioned towards his house. Walter nodded and inched away from the crowd. They made their way to Walter's house and stopped infront of his house.

"Alright,i'll go inside and get the net,you stay out here." Walter said to Ryan.

"Wait why do i have to stay outside?" Ryan quiped.

"Uh,because i don't want your dirty feet ruening my clean floors." Walter said as if it was obivous. Ryan gave him a look but complided to his wish. Walter went inside and fumbled around his house. Eventually he came out.

"So,did you get it?" Ryan said with excitment. Walter looked up a him with a grim look filling his face. Ryan's excitment faded. "Oh no..." Ryan said with his voice fading. Walter pulled out a colorful net fitted with feathers and string. A huge cheeky smile grew on his face. Ryan glared at him with amusment.

"You cheeky little rat!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 To Lose a Dreaming Net

Chap. 13 To Lose a Dreaming Net

Ryan and Walter walked backed to where they last left Dudley,dream net in tow. Dudley was covered in sweat from dancing and very tired,he wasn't so much dancing anymore as lazily flopping his appentages around. His tongue droopped fro his mouth as he hopped from one leg to another. Funny thing was,no one was there anymore.

"Uhhh...Dudley? you...do relise that those people arn't here any more,right?" Ryan quiped.

"Yeah..." Dudley said through a tired and horse voice "i know,but i had the beat of the music flow through me and my legs wouldn't stop moving. The power of music and dance is powerful Ryan,never forget that. I know i won't."

"What music?" Ryan said as he raised an eyescale*.

"This music!" Dudley said "YODEEODELAYDELAOOHOO!" Dudley started signing and he hopped slightly faster from each foot as he panted. His tougue floopped back and forth as spit flew from his mouth. Ryan glanced at Walter,who was just as confused as he was at the situation. Ryan walked to Dudley.

"All Right then,big guy. You've taken one for the team,now it's time we split peace before something bad happens." Ryan said easing Dudley onto his left shoulder.

"Yeah,your riiiiigghhhh-TA!" Dudley as he breathed out some dust,showing how exhausted he was. He then coughed abit and lazily droopped agaist Ryan's shoulder.

"Hey Ryan." Dudley said.

"Yeah Dudley?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ever dance till you drop. It's not as fun as it sounds." Dudley responded. Ryan raised a eyescale*.

"I'll keep that in mind next time a go partying." Ryan said with slight sarcasm "Now,let's get moving."

"Awww,i was just getting into the dog's little dance." a voice said.

"oh,are you _**KIDDING ME**_?" Ryan shouted. Vereor smiled. He floated down to viewing distance accompaned by Magno who hopped into the scene,and Morsus,who trampled the ground as he ran into place. Ryan glared at the trio.

"What do you want now?" Ryan questioned.

"Didn't you ever learn not to ask stupid questions?" Vereor quiped.

"Didn't you ever learn that hurting hundreds of innocent people and causing mass destrution doesn't make you a bisiness tycoon?" Ryan retourted.

"Cute,but enough with the pleasentries. You have something i want,more over need,so if you just hand it over we can get along on our merry way and you and your friends can unscaved,for the most part." Vereor said,with a slight hint of venom in is voice towards the last part.

"Your not going to get this net,Vereor." Ryan said cofidently,putting the net slightly closer to him.

"Says the man you is about to be blasted into oblivion." Vereor retourted.

"Bite me." Ryan snapped back. Morsus was about to attack when Vereor's hand stopped him. Vereor relaxed himself into a more comfertable position while floating.

"Listen,Frill,we could do this the easy way..." Vereor trailed off,suddenly a hidden blade popped out of Magno's arm cloak,with Mango half glaring at Ryan "...or we could do this the fun way."  
>Ryan postitioned himself into a fighting stance,letting Dudley lean against a Wall. He reached out to Ryan.<p>

"Ryan..." Dudley said in a far away voice "be carful. I think that guy's Vereor..." Ryan couldn't dicide to be surprised or annoyed at what Dudley just said. He was definatly out of it.  
>Ryan shook his head and turned to face Vereor,defiant and confident.<p>

"Well,what's your answer?" Vereor questioned.

"Does this answer it?" Ryan said. He lunged at Vereor at incredable speed and bit his right leg as hard as he could. He wrapped his hands around Vereor's leg and clawed at them. In hindsight,  
>it wasn't such a good idea,not only because his claws weren't so much as leaving a small nic on Vereor,but because Morsus suddenly rushed at him in blinding speed,horns glowing. Ryan quickly reacted by letting go of Vereor,but it was in vain as Morsus still made contact. and when he made contact,it was like listening to a bad pop song that passed for music and listening people actually enjoy it,<br>painful. Ryan rolled on the ground for a couple of seconds and rolled back on to his knees. His vision blurred in and out as he tried to keep full consciousness. He clamped his chest as his heart beat like a arborgian drum. Vereor looked at Ryan lazily.

"I'm sorry,were you attacking me? Because it felt like a nat was crawling up my leg." Vereor said blandly. He pulled a colorful net from hisbackside and waved it infront of Ryan. "Also,you should really be carful of your valueables,you don't know what kind of evildoers might reach for them."  
>Ryan wiped the spit from the side of his mouth and returned to his inical stance,though somewhat less inpriring looking. Vereor smurked.<p>

"While i'd love to stay here and cause you more harm,i have things to do. And besides,there is someone who wants to fight you more than me right now." Vereor said. Suddenly,a sharp pain erupted in Ryan's back.  
>He fell to the floor as a familar figure of gray shaped in front of him.<br>Asher.

* * *

><p><strong>*<em>The term i'll be using in replace of eyebrow since,well,Ryan doesn't have any hair.<em>**  
><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill.<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 The Rematch

Chap. 14 The Rematch

* * *

><p>Asher's eye were cold and determined,green like venom,glaring down apon Ryan like daggers. He flipped Ryan onto his back and set his foot on his chest. Ryan winced at the pain of Asher's foot on him,not exactly a foot massage,<br>unless foot massages were painful. Asher pressed down harder on his chest with his foot and Ryan yelped in pain. Asher easied his foot up and put it on it's heel on the ground. His words were firce,blunt,and immenadating at the very least.

"Get up. We're having a rematch." Asher said. Ryan looked a bit closer at the violent teen. His plated armor's color was replaced with a mostly black covering. His cheeks had a couple of cuts and his arms and legs did too. Asher glared at the lizard.

"Get up. Now." His voice was firm,and aggreessive. Apperintly,Asher didn't like losing to much.  
>But Ryan couldn't fight Asher,not like this,espcaily in the weakened condition he was in. he had to get through to him.<p>

"Asher..." Ryan started,but Asher's glare just grew harder.

"If you don't fight me,they will." Asher said,pointing to Walter and Dudley. Ryan eyes widedened in horror. He didn't dought for a second Asher was making an empty threat,mostly because of the hostile vibes he was getting from him. And if he did attack them,there would be no chance of them winning.  
>Dudley was tired as all heck,mabye full awake and charged he could hold of Asher for a ,but as he was right now,there was no way. And Walter,well...he really didn't strike Ryan as a fighter,especially against someone like Asher. There was no choice.<br>Ryan got up and clenced his chest,the pain he was feeling was emence,but the pain Dudley and Walter might feel would be 1,000x worse.

_**Don't worry,i will rejuavnate you**..._

Ryan's eye's widened as the hurt he was feeling melted away. Man,dispite making him think he was crazy,this weird voice spirit in his head was proving to be quite the roommate.  
>Now if Ryan could only solve the whole 'Talking to him while he sleeps' thing.<br>Ryan got into a convincing fighting pose as did Asher.

"Let's see what you've learned,young padiwan."

* * *

><p>Asher came at Ryan claws swinging,Ryan sidstepped and grabbed Asher by the back of his armor. ryan tossed asher backwards,but asher back flipped in the air. It seemed as if someone else was controlling the Ryan. That must`ve been it. Who was it Vereor mentioned when he first saw Ryan? 'I wish I was listening better' He dodged a punch and counter 'ok lets try the Pressure Point move' Asher had never been as good as his dad when doing this move but it was worth a shot. As he was trying to find them Ryan hit him with his tail. Asher tripped. "Thats it, I dont care what my orders are! Your dead!"<p>

'Overreaction much?' Ryan thought as the kid got furious. He wasent even sure how he was winning but it was best not to question it. Asher swiped at him with his claws. Ryan sidestepped again but this time,asher knew it was coming. Ryan noticed a silver object eject from Asher's wrist. A knife. Somehow he dodged and grabbed the knife. Asher was shocked that he was able to dodge with ease.

'Ok need to end this,really fast. Otherwise i'll be a lizard-kabab.' Ryan raked his brain on how to do it 'Breaking wrists! thats it!' He remembered hearing that a while back. Problem now, HOW to break Asher`s wrist. Another jolt went through him and he was able to grab the teens wrist and bent it to the breaking point. Not surprisingly Asher was still going. "Do they feed you steroids or something kid?" Ryan asked suddenly afraid for his survival. Ryan thought of one last option to stop him. Just as Asher was about to stab him he grabbed the kid's arm and tried to hold it away from his throat "Think of how your making your mom feel!" Asher looked at him confused, he'd found out how to end this.

"What?" Asher breathed

"Imagine how worried she must be, seeing you help the bad guys!"

"No, its-its not like that at all."

"Than what is it?"

"I have to. To keep my fathers memory alive, to keep HIM alive."  
>Asher dropped the knife. "Theres no way you understand. NO ONE DOES!"<br>Asher looked as if he was about to break down crying but turned away. Ryan was unsure what to do. The kid could easily be tricking him. "Do you think I like making my mom worry? No, but I have to. I dont even want to help those freaks. I know if they win my mom and sister might die. It'd be my fault too." Asher punched a wall. He switched from sadness to anger "I would love to kill them right now, feel their blood on my hands! But im under contract! I have to do all this crap for them! I've been wanting them to say i'm done so I can strike!"  
>Ryan saw a chance to help Asher switch sides.<br>"Then help TUFF. Fight against Vereor and his guys."

"One word, Contract. Do you think my dad would just say 'screw this, im done'? No he would finish the job."

"I dont know. I never knew him but I dont think he'd want your mom to worry or get hurt."

Asher tried to block it out. But the lizard was right. If it would do even the slightest bit of harm to his mom, he'd quit. His father cared more about her than anything else. "Y-Your right. Damn you to hell, i`ll hate you forever but your right. Im through with them."  
>Ryan was actually glad it worked. That was short lived however when a laser bolt shot cut through the air. Asher was suddenly on the ground, blood coming from his side. "What the-?" Asher was cluthching his side trying to stop the blood.<p>

"Those who fight against me must be eliminated." A voice called out. "Your next." Ryan was froozen in place. He shook off his fear as the TUFF vans arrived. Kitty ran out and shoved Ryan out of the way and kneelt next to Asher. "What happend?" She asked, fear and worry stained her voice.

"I-Im not sure. One second he agrees to help TUFF next ,he's on the ground."  
>Asher was barly conscious "Im...sorry...mom..." He said quietly "Dont be...mad." his eyes fought to stay open<p>

"Asher stay with us." Kitty said, tears in her eyes

"I'm kinda happy...dad went just like this..." He laughed, or rather coughed "Guess it runs in the family."

"Hey kid,"Ryan said softly "for what its worth, im sure your dad would be proud."

"I...dont need your pity...lizard." Asher said. Even in death he was a jerk "To show pity...is...weakness...do me one thing. Kill the buttmunch who did this" Asher slipped into unconsciousness. He still had a pulse but it was faint. He was rushed into a medical van. Kitty refused to leave his side. she had made a phone call to her daughter to explain what happend. Ryan now had another reason to stop Vereor. Walter ran over to Kitty,eyes full of fear.

"How did you know to come here?" Walter said.

"When i tuned into Ryan wristcom,all i heard was Vereor laughing about his evil plot." Kitty answered. Walter looked at Ryan.

"Is that why yo-"

"Why else would do something as stupid as that?" Ryan cut him off. Ryan then pulled out a stone from his backside and smiled slightly. "Oh,wait,right,to get this!" Kitty's eyes widened

"That the stone that Vereor had!"

"Well,you know what they say,an eye for and eye,and a stone for a net." Ryan said. "now it's time to get Vereor back for Asher." And oh,how Ryan would get him back

* * *

><p><strong>My friend,Adenn666,made the mid-section of this chapter,so all the glory goes him! He R great writer,he'll have stories up soon be on the lookout for him!<strong>

**Please R&R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."**  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Time Heals All Moons

Chap. 15 Time Heals All Moons

* * *

><p>Ryan walked into a eggwhite wallway,looking for room 66,where Asher was staying. Ryan thought he should pop in consitering how some company might be good for him. Even if that company almost got him killed. Twice.<br>Ryan saw kitty the room where Asher was staying and approched her.

"How is he?" Ryan asked Kitty.  
>"He'll live. I just hope he doesent have his fathers thing for revenge."<br>Ryan took a guess at what she meant and shuddered. In the past few days he'd peiced together quite abit about the kids dad and it would keep him awake for weeks. He pushed it from his head and decided to see how the young wolf was doing. He slowly opened the door and saw Asher in bed and a cat sitting next to him. Ryan figured that was Kitty's daughter. Asher looked at Ryan and emitted a low growl "Ryan." He said as if the word was some type of evil thing that had to be destroyed. The cat spun around and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked "Putting my brother in the hospital wasen't enough for you?" Ryan raised his hands in defence "I had nothing to do with this kid. Chill." The word 'Chill' made him think of the Chameleon. A shiver when down his spine remembering the fear he had during that battle.

"Innocent? Your unbelivable! Thanks to you he got shot..er..zapped..whatever! He was bleeding because of you! He was hit by a friggin explosion that you caused!"

"Explosion...oh you mean that whole thing with the shuriken and the baseball bat?" Ryan had almost forgot about that. The girl extended her claws and looked ready to pounce. Ryan considered running untill he saw Asher pull her back "Whoa now, calm down sis. I allready called dibs on that walking handbag over there. Or maybe boots. I could use a pair."  
>Ryan gulped knowing the rumors about lizard handbags and boots. He didnt doubt Asher for a second. The kid sighed and winked indicating the unfunny joke. "Fine. But he better hope I dont get alone time with him." She grinned showing sharp fangs. Ryan wondered if he should talk to Kitty about parenting. He wasent sure raiseing two killer kids was a good thing.<p>

"Well...uh besides wanting to kill me...how do you feel?" Ryan asked trying to change the subject.

"Like I was just impaled by a chargeing rhino...again." Ryan didnt want to know what 'again' meant.

"But i've had alot worse. See this scar?" He pointed to a long line down his chest "This was alot worse. I`d tell you some stories if I didnt think i`d give you sleepless nights. Besides, this isnt some kind of site where people post stories for others amusement." Ryan nodded, thankful Asher woulden`t tell him. He figured it'd be best to leave the two alone. He turned and exited through the door. Dudley was outside waiting "Whoa! Hey Duds, whats up? Here to see Asher?"

"I was but Kitty told me just to ask you. Something about the kid not uhh what did she say... oh yeah! 'Wanting to slowly run a knife through my arms and legs, pining me to a wall and tortureing me to the point of death'. Something along those lines. Kitty also wanted to check on him again but the Cheif wanted to see her. She sent me to ask you." Ryan wondered what made Asher hate Dudley so much but that was for another day. He explained Asher`s condition and Dudley raised an eyebrow at the Rhino part "Oookay. A little weird. How did that happen?"

"Didn't ask. Anyway, lets go update Kitty on Crazy Wolf's condition."

* * *

><p>Asher felt like crap. he knew the best think for him was to get some sleep and let the wound heal,but that was easier said than done with Josylin breathing down his neck. It felt uncofertable with some watching him while he slept,even if it was family. He needed some only time,just enough to fall asleep,so he needed to temeraraly get rid of Josylin.<p>

"Hey,Josylin? Mind geting me some water?" Asher asked. Josylin nodded and proceeded out the door. Ah,solitude,sweet,solitude. Time to catch some Zs. Asher stared out the window as he slowly desended to sleep. The sky was once again cloudy and not dark purple,the birds that were sit in the city flew past his window,and a red figure was floating up to asher's window.

"Wait..." Asher said "Floating red figure?" the figure in quistion lifted up the window and crouched on the window still. Vereor.

"Hello there,young Nasher." Vereor said sounding quite friendly. Asher glared at him with all the Glare he could muster up,which wasn't alot.

"It's Asher." Asher said,trying to sound intimatading.

"Ah yes,Asher." Vereor said.

"Just what do you want,Vereor? I know you didn't come here to make idle chat with me." Asher said angrily "Did you come here to finish me off?" Vereor frowned.

"No,but your finish to me. Your fired. Your usefulness to me has exspired." Vereor said coldly. Asher chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Vereor said.

"It's nothing,i'm just laughing cuz you think i care." Asher said.

"I see..." Vereor said. Then he took off with out a word. a second later Josylin came in holding a tank full of water.

"Ok,here's some water." Josylin said lugging the contanter. She saw the distressed on Asher's face.

"Hey,Asher,are you ok?" Josylin asked. Asher turned his to meet her's.

"Yeah,i'm fine. Anyway,what's with all the water? What do you think i am,a fish?"

* * *

><p>"With advanced fligerwitching technology,surmized that there is one more barer of blood that can reawaken the final evil spirit that lies within the stone." Walter said to Ryan,Kitty, Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief.<p>

"Advanced what now?" Ryan quistioned.

"Advanced fligerwitching. Duh! It's the only scintific way to properly scan a object on a spirital sub-atomic level. Uh,Mr. Tweetums,could you run the slide show?" Walter said.  
>Mr. Tweetums turned on a slideshow machine,which dudley plopped in front off gleefully with popcorn in his hand.<p>

"As you can see in this graph and chart,there are many quilties to judge a soul by. If we can match these quilties to the one in the stone,we can find the person houseing the blood needed to reawaken the spirit housed in this stone,next slide please." Mr. Tweetums changed the slide.  
>"We can protect that person from the evil of Vereor,next slide please."<br>switched the slide. It now said 'Stag reel.'

"**NOT THAT SLIDE**!" Walter yelled. Mr. Tweetums switched the slide.  
>"I've narrowed the choses down to,and this is from all petropolis citizens,Jim Berkaneks,Alexus Chire,Bob Denma,"<p>

"Hey,that guy owes me money!" The Chief said.

"And Asher Katswell." Walter finished. Kitty's eyes grew wide.

"Asher is..." her voice faided.

"It does make scense," Dudley said,licking his lips free of butter "I mean,who's to say the whole reason that Magno guy got Asher was to get his blood? That would explaine alot." Everyone just stared at Dudley.

"A-ag-a-ag-a-Agent Puppy...did you just make scense?" Keswich said confused.

"I...guess so?" Dudley responed.

"Dudley." Kitty said.

"Yes?"

"Never do that again."

"...ok."

"So what your trying to say is,that Asher is a likely person to be the holder of the Last blood?" Ryan said.

"Yup." Walter said. Ryan started to walk out of the room.

"Wait,where are you going?" Kitty asked.

"To give Asher a visit." Ryan said.

"Why?" Dudley said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Because i'm sure Vereor's going to do the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the Beginning of the Chapter was written by Adden666,He R good writer!<strong>  
><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16 Last One To The Finish Line

Chap. 16 Last To The Finish Line

* * *

><p>Ryan busted in the door to Asher's room,his body ready,for a fight. But all he saw was Asher's face full of surprise and Josylin's face full of Rage.<p>

"What now!" Josylin said angrly. Ryan looked around the room to see if there was anything amiss. The rest of the gang stradled in behind ryan.

"Did Vereor come here?" Ryan said.

"What?" Josylin said.

"Did Vereor come here or not?" Ryan said. A phone started ringing.

"Woops,that's me,i got to take it." Walter said as he opened his phone.

"Hello? Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, I don't know, Uh- the third one, No, not in a million years, Backwards, I think, Have you tried putting it in the other way? No, without the box,  
>No, I wouldn't recommend that, yes, no, ok, yeah, i'd say so,with a brick and tofu is the recomended method i think, no the other rod,it's suppost to work better with a bunch of icecubes and telephone wire,Uh-huh,Uh,huh,Not see,<br>you got to PELVICLY thrust,yeah simple mistake,anyone could do it,Uh-huh,alright, ok, uh, yeah, I'll see you soon, Yeah I-, " Walter turned the phone away from everyone else and wispered "I love you too Tammy,Good-bye,GOOD-BYE!" Walter hung up his phone.

"My god! I'm sorry about that! It was just some...Business that had to be taken care of,and something about Vereor being in the building..? I don't kno-"

"Vereor is in the building? **THIS BUILDING?**" Ryan shouted.

"Oh yeah,i forgot to tell you guys,Vereor's in the building." Walter said. Eveyone started to freak out at this change in development.

"Ok everything calm down!" Ryan said,trying to keep an even voice "It's obvious why he's here so we need to calm down and protect the stone and Asher from him. First thing's first, who has the stone?"  
>Walter pulled out the stone from his inner tux.<p>

"Good. Keep it consealed and stick with me. The rest of you,head down to the lower level and evacuate the building."

"Hey,who died and made you leader?" Josylin questioned.

"Jos,we don't have time fo-"

"Ok,first off,DON'T call me Jos. Second,i'm not taking orders from some walking handbag." Ryan glared at her.

"Josylin please,we don't have time for this." Kitty reasoned.

"I am not gonna take orders from him."

"You want to be the leader? Fine. Now get to leader-izing and tell these people what to do." Ryan said,quite peeved at the situation at is. Josylin thought for a moment,but she came to a concusion.

"Head down to the lower level and evacuate the building?" she said akwardly. Everyone just stared at her. Ryan furrowed his scales.

"Great plan,glad you thought of it,Now let's MOVE!"

* * *

><p>Ah,the hospitale. A place where people writed in pain everyday,whreching their very exsitence. What a worderful place! And the fact that Vereor had put many people in this place made things made him more glad then everto be here.<br>The smell of blood was pungent in the air. Morsus' noise twiched as he moved his small legs in rythmic motion with Vereor. He wasn't used to tight spaces,but that he was do to him being almost the size of a bus.

"So,the last of the three holders is here?" Morsus said. Vereor nodded.

"Indeed,he is." Vereor said with a melisious smile. "And what a better place!" Magno didn't like this place. It reminded of his homeland. It reminded him,of her...  
>the only person he would give his life for,and that was why he did this,all of it. So he could make thing right again,and he would do it,no matter who or what gotten in his way.<br>And he would be happy again. With her in his life once more.  
>Everyone who saw them where scared off them and screamed. Some wet themselves. Ah, the perks of being evil.<br>Vereor's nose twiched. He smiled,the holder was going to walk right to him.

* * *

><p>Ryan crossed glances at Vereor.<p>

"Well,if it's the infamous Frill himself." Vereor said evilly. The glances seiced when a certain Croc crossed the path.

"Has anyone seen icecubes? I need some for my cola." Fransico said. Vereor tapped his foot and the ground jumped. Fransico got flipped into the air and fell to the ground.  
>he fell on his belly and his drink split.<p>

"You just made me spill my cola..." Fransico said ominously. Vereor raised an eyebrow.

"Now your gonna PAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Fransico yelled and his backspikes glowed. His eyes glowed as well with a blood red shine. He smile as his teeth glicened and sharpened. He pulled back and then lanched at Vereor and spindashed midair. He crashed right into Vereor and pushed him back. Fransico stopped spinning and kicked Vereor in the chest before doing a perfect backflip and landed on the ground. Vereor pressed his feet to the ground and stopped moving. He grabbed his chest as he looked at Fransico with confusion. a smile cracked past his lips.

"This,Just got a whole lot funner." Vereor disapeared from site for a few seconds and Fransico immetily put his claws up to defend agaist Vereor. He swiped his tail at Vereor but he jumped,hands still inlocked with Fransico's and backflipped and tossed Fransico to the ground.  
>Fransico headspun and hit Vereor with his tail. Vereor caught it and tossed it but Fransico landed on his feet. Fransico and Vereor swiped at eachother in a continous ammempt at trying to hit eachother with equel verrousity.<br>Never before had Ryan been Awstruck with the amount of power he not only saw,but felt as well. he could sence both their extreme power blast into his face. His entire frame trembled at the show of pure power each of them displayed. He was parayzled with the amount of power he felt. Walter tugged on Ryan's shorts unintetionally snapping him out of his trance.

"Ryan,we got to release the rest of the patiens!" Walter said clencing the stone to his side. Vereor was pushed back Fransico headbutting in the stomic. He grabbed him,spun him around,and tossed him like he was part of the javalen team. Fransico flew past Walter and cut his arm before landing into the wall with a blast a broken rock dust.

"Gahh!" Walter said as the pain of the slice set in. He looked at blood as it seeped past the wound. It drizzled down in a dark red stream ans landed in the crevast of the stone the stone.  
>It glowed.<p>

"Oh,this not good."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 New foe,Newer Powers

Chap. 17 New foe, Newer Powers

* * *

><p>Transperent yellow smoke blasted from the stone and fulled the room. A figured formed in the middle of the room.<br>it was farily tall and slim, And a squire object in it's hands.

"Observation:I am freed." A voice said. a strong wind wiped the smoke from the away from the area to reveal Vereor's smiling face.

"Furor,Glad to have you back." Vereor said with a friendly smile. Morsus rushed over to the figure which turned out to be a weasle with a book. He wore a black and blue tux without any pants. Ryan was confused.  
>Wasn't he suppost to be one of Vereor men or something? Morsus picked up speed and his horns caught on fire with a yellowish glow. He halted to a stop with his hooves and stood on his hindlegs. His hair covered his eyes,but Morsus eye were visable in sharp yellow semi-circle shapes. Yellow fire burned at his horns as the weasle only slightly looked up from his book and sighed.<p>

"Hello, Morsus.." The weasle said mornfuly. Morsus threw his arms over his head and grinned the most meca-miniacle smile Ryan has ever seen. It was on par with Vereor's.  
>No, Vereor still had the scariest smile. Morsus arms were a blur and they wrapped around the weasle.<p>

"Furor!" Morsus yelled as he sqeezed to the mid-tall rodent. "How you been ya smug furball?"

"Statement:Your crushing my spine." Furor said.

"Woops!" Morsus said letting go of Furor, but it looked as fit Furor wasn't affected by the crushing hug. Ryan's back felt weak just looking at it.

"Observation:All three of us are released from the stone. Asesment:Our power will be unstoppable and world conquest is enimet." Furor said looking at his book.

"Is that really nessisary?" Walter said. All eyes were suddenly were on him. He shrunk down abit at this.

"Well, I mean...Why take over the world?" Walter said meakly.

"Answer: It's our prime objective. Our exsitence is wrapped around the conquest of the world. Nothing less can be accepted." Furor said.

"Well, if that's the case..." Walter said loomingly " i guess we'll have to stop you." Walter suddenly attempped to strike a threating pose, but is was more pathetic than impressive.

"Uh, Walter, that doesn't seem like such a good idea." Ryan said from exprenice, and if couldn't atleast harm Vereor, what chance did Walter stand? But, then again, Fransico could hold his own against Vereor, so, maybe could Walter? Furor closed his book and turned to Walter fully.

"Qiury: Is that so?" Furor quiped.

"Yeah," Walter said."So it's go time!" Furor raised one eyebrow him.

"So i'll go." Walter said running away. Morsus laughed wildly and Vereor smile pleased. Furor smiply rolled his eyes. His nose then twiched and then wrinkled as if he smelled something rather horrid. Fransico was on Red fire and his eyes were blank yellow as he roared.

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH**!" He screamed as the fire grew. Ryan knees felt like jelly,the couldn't support his wheigh and he fell on his backside. Fransico lunged at the three with fury and red fire covering him, his teeth shining like a razors. He leaped at the trio fangs gleaming. Furor sighed as he closed his eyes. he suddenly open one of his eyes.  
>Time slowed down to a scrawl, Furor's eye had a crosshare moved around like one from a computer searching for something. It eventaully locked on Frasico and fired. A Blue ray of light blasted out of Furor's eye and engulfed Fransico in it's blinding blast. Ryan averted his eyes to avoid getting damage to his eyes. The blast stopped and Furor returned to his book and continued reading.<p>

"Analisisy:Weak crocodile is weak." Furor said. Fransico was smashed into a wall, his eyes completey blank and clothes ripped. His hat rolled for a while before landing Ryan's feet,it was also ripped.  
>Furor turned to Ryan with no intrested in his voice.<p>

"Analisisy:Frilled lizard,Reptile,green with gold eyes," He stopped as if he just heard something incorrectly. He blinked at Ryan with confustion. "Holder of Virtus." Furor turned to Vereor.

"He's Virtus' Holder?" Furor said.

"Indeed," Vereor said "while it may be hard to belive, this Reptile has proven himself quite the notch in my plans." He warmly smiled. "Just like Virtus himself," He sighed wistfully "Just like the good old days." Vereor pulled out the Dream Net "But the again, he has also proven to be very useful." Furor turned back to Ryan and with quistion in his eyes. He raised his book and said "Verto unda mucro."  
>The book was set on Blue fire. But something else happened, it changed shape into a long flame. Furor gripped it and the flames subseted revealing it as a sword.<p>

"Time to test your power." Furor said as he dashed. A thumping noise pounded against his ears, his heart raced like a horse, he knew that he was as good as a dead man. He couldn't do anything. All he could do was raise his arm over his head and close his eyes in hope that it would somehow protect him. But he knew it wouldn't. He knew that a crazy weasle with a book sword would kill him. This would be his end.

_GOLDEN DRAGON'S FIST!_

Ryan's head became fuzzy and he got dizzy, his ears filled with the noise of shimmering and electrity, the a large grunt as if someone just got the wind knocked out of them, a wall smashing and then silence. Ryan opened his eyes and removed his arm from view to see Furor smashed against a wall. He dared to turn his head to view Morsus with a impressed face,Vereor with crossed armed and an unreadable face, And Magno with, well, ryan really couldn't see his face since it was covered by a hood.  
>Furor slid down a wall and landed on his feet. He looked as if he just been shown a mindblowing video of a fat guy getting serious air on a skateboard.<br>"Let's go." Vereor said cooly. He floated in the air and dissapreded from sight. Morsus jumped upwards and smashed through the ceiling followed by Magno, and Furor dashing out of the building. Ryan was left there confused with a heartrate worth a internet meme.

_The time has come_

Ryan had just about had his curiousity peeked.  
>"Ok, just who are you? Are you this 'Virtus' guy they keep taling about?" Ryan said speaking to the heavens.<p>

_I will tell you more when we get to your mind_

"The What?" Ryan asked.

_Pick up the stone that Walter dropped._

Ryan looked at where Walter was and spied the stone.

_Take it to where you first fought Asher._

"Wait what?" Ryan said, but the voice was gone. Ryan sighed.  
>"You know, This whole mysticly coming in and out of my mind is getting REALLY ANNOYING!" Ryan yelled.<br>"...And now i'm talking to myself. Great."

* * *

><p>Walter bumped into a black and white wall. He shook his head as looked up at Dudley.<p>

"Oh,Dudley i'm so glad i found you!" Walter said.

"Dudley who's there?" A voice said. Walter looked around Dudley.

"Kitty! Josylin! Asher! Keswich! Mr. Tweetums! Your here! You see there was the strong guys, And the the Really strong guy fought Fransico,And the he tossed Fransico into a wall,and this other strong guy came,AND HE WANTED TO HURT ME,AND **AWFWFEGGAGTZGTZTGRAAA**!" Walter whined. The group just looked at him then to eachother.

"Calm down master," Mr. Tweetums said "Just try to calm down. here's you paper bag." He said as he gave the paper bag to Walter, Which he breathed in to in and out multipul time untill he was slightly calmer.

"Are you ok now, Master?" Mr. Tweetums said. Walter nodded. "Now are you ready to tell us what happened?" Walter nodded.

"Ok, here's what happened."

* * *

><p>"ARE YOU FRIGGIN' SERIOUS!" a bandaged Asher screamed at the top of his lungs. "You were the last one? From what My mom told me, I, ME, was the last one, not some rat!" Walter was offended.<p>

"Good sir, I am no rat. I am a Meerkat, and didn't ask for to be the guy who summoned the last of the three soseopathic stooges!" Walter said. Asher steamed.

"Now how am i suppost to catch up with that walking belt?" Asher complained. Kitty glared at him. Asher stopped talking, but he stilled mumbled under his occasionaly said a innoproprite scentence inhanser.

"So do you know what happened to Ryan?" Dudley questioned.

"i'm afraid no-"

"...getting REALLY ANNOYING!"

"Now we do." Asher said.

* * *

><p>Ryan walked to the place where he and Asher first truely clashed. The sky was dark purple like it too. Ryan looked around trying to find the someplace to place the stone.<p>

"Uhhmm...Voice...head...guy? Yeah, uh, i'm here, sooo...now what do i do?" Ryan said to the heavens. He suddenly when wozzy, objects around him where pulled to the center of the arena.

"Huh." Ryan said as approched the pedistile. There was a grove that perfectly fit the stone.

"Well, here goes something." He said as he placed the stone on the pedistale. He felt dizzy as his concesness faded.

* * *

><p>Ryan woke up to blackness. He felt his body had become light. He laid on his back onto nothing but pure darkness. Ryan got up and looked around. He viewed a famiar figure sandering towards him. It stopped right in front of him by a few feet.<p>

"I guess it's time i properly introduce myself." the figure said as it removed it's hood. It revealed the smurking face of a golden retriver.

"Your...Virtus,are you?" Ryan said. Virtus smiled.

"No. I'm the freaking easter bunny." He said with a roll of his eyes "But yes,i am Virtus." Virtus removed his black robe to reveal a outfit that looked just like Luke skywalker's Farmboy clothing from Tatooine.

"Where are we?" Ryan asked.

"We're in your mind." Virtus said pointing to his head.

"Shouldn't it be, i don't know, brighter or something?" Ryan quiped.

"Well the amount of light is a reprezentaion of how smart you are, so that answers you quistion." Virtus said. Ryan felt insulted.

"Kidding i'm kidding! Jeez, can't take a joke." Virtus said.

'As far as jokes go, that wasn't very funny." Ryan said.

"Mabye cuz your not to brght?" Virtus joked. Ryan glared at him

"Look, let's start over. Hi, my name is Virtus!" Virtus introduced. He walked past Ryan "Now i know you must have alot of quistions for me, so feel free to-"

"What's with you and Vereor?" Ryan interupped.

"Ah,yes,Vereor." Virtus said "I'll need to sit down for this one." He snapped his fingers and a small table and chair appered. He sat back in the chair and kicked his feet up.

"Well?" Ryan said.

"Well," Virtus started " Back when Vereor aand i where on this earth, we were best friend. We, along with our other friends, were all ophanies oddly enough, but we didn't care. We lived in a large desert town busiling with life and we were the most known people in town. Our wacky antices and adventure, whether they be exploring new lands, fighting evil beasts, or seeing who could drink th most slushy without getting brain freeze, we had loads of fun."  
>Virtus poured some chocolate milk into a teacup out of nowhere as hs spoke.<p>

"What happened?" Ryan asked.

"Vereor was infected with darkness,Pure evil, and he infected Morsus and Furor, and the remander of my friends and i had to stop them." Virtus stopped pouring and took a sip. "It was extremly hard for us, not only because they were extreamly good fighter with inhanced powers thanks to the darkness, but also because," Virtus stopped for a minute " They were our friends. The people we spent our entire lifes with, who became apart of us. We sealed them inside the stone using the power of the Dream Net and we infused the rock with our own power, our blood, to make sure only our touch could release their seal, and our seal was tied to the one we were most like, the closest one to each of us."

"Oh..." Ryan said. He had no idea what Virtus had been through, he suddenly felt bad for all the bad things he though about him.

"Now, anything else you want to know?" Virtus said. Ryan thought for a minute.

"What's so powerful about the Dream Net?" Ryans said.

"The Dream Net allows the user or users to control people's dream or nightmares and even make them a realality. Vereor's plot is to use the Atrox's minions to make everyone his loyal slaves by giving Atrox's minions the power to become peoples worst nightmares and bringing them to him so that he can control them via the dreams by keeping their dreams hostage and threating everyone with nightmare everythime they sleep if anyone should not obey him." Virtus took another sip of chocolate milk.

"Wait, so all those people who were attacked are..."

"Alive? Yes."

"And all of the followers i've are..."

"Crazy? Also yes. Seriously, if they think sucking up to Vereor is going to help them the are insane." Virtus said matter-of-fact like. "Well if that's all your quistions i thinks it's time you learned some new moves."  
>Virtus got up and a steel pole popped in front of him.<p>

"Now watch carefully." Virtus drew out his claws and concentrated on his hands. Virtus' claws then glowed yellow. He slashed the pole and it cut in half. Virtus looked over to Ryan. "Now you try. And the trick is to conectrate."  
>Ryan nodded and concentrated on his unsheathed claws. He felt a course of energy flow through him. He felt it go from his chest and traveled up to his hands. He slashed the air and a wave of energy shot through the air.<p>

"I did it!" Ryan cheered.

"Good job." Virtus said sarcasticly.

"You don't sound happy." Ryan said. Virtus stared at him.

"I learned that when I was 3. It's pretty basic and it's pretty pointless for me. My punches do more damage."  
>"...Shut up." Ryan said. Virtus walked over to him. "However, I have to say congratz, you got it on your first try. Now it's time for the cooler stuff." Virtus said excitedly.<br>His put himself into a position.

"This is that move you've seen Vereor do, it's pretty much the same thing but instead of a wave, it's an orb, and it does MUCH more damage." Virtus curved his hand and shot a shiny yellow orb out of it.

"Now you try." Virtus said. Ryan nodded and curved his hand and shot a yellow orb out his hand.

"Good now let's try shooting from your fingertip, it's a much more precise shot and much more condensed, but not usefull for one on one combat at close ranges unless you know how to use it quickly enough." Ryan conentrated and shot a line of energy from his finger.

"Cograulations, you've passed basic arua battle tatics." Virtus said.

"Well what does that mean?" Ryan quistioned.

"It means now i can teach you advanced fighting techiquces like this," Virtus jumped into the air, preform numerous amounts of fighting moves and landed to the ground on his hand, spun, and landed back on his feet.

"Cool." Ryan said.

"Or Aura techquces like this," Virtus summoned a green lightsaber-like weapon and swung it around.

"Sweet." Ryan said.

"Or just plain awesome stuff like the Mongolian Fireball." Virtus swung his arms around and summond a huge ball of fire and blasted it off into the distance.

"Teach me the Fireball." Ryan said.

"Ah," Virtus said "a wise choice."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation." Also,if you want to get a beeter picture of what Virtus looks like, look at the dog charater in the Amazing world of Gumball episode "The Club" when the pool club was swimming, that's what he looks like. I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart...<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18 The Big Ryanoski

Chap. 18 The Big Ryanoski

* * *

><p>"And that's why you never tell a frog how to croak." Virtus explained.<p>

"Huh, never thought of it that way." Ryan said.

"Now that that's over, i think it's time you wake up." Virtus said.

"You sure i'll only need these abilities to beat Vereor?"Ryan asked.

"Absoluty not. But just enough to keep Vereor at bay long enough to re-lock him inside the stone." Virtus said.

"So you saying if i try to accauly beat him, i'll lose." Ryan said.

"No,if you try to beat him, you'll die." Virtus said plainly.

"Thanks for that reassurence." Ryan said sarcasicly.

"You're welcome." Virtus said earnestly

Ryan rolled his eyes and stepped upwards into a light that spaned across the sky.

"Don't forget to write!" Virtus said.

* * *

><p>"Man, that was trippy." Ryan said he shook his head. Once again he was in the arena shaped form of building, only this time he wasn't so ill-prepared for what evil he had to face. He saw a strand of light zap his from his hand in a gold flash. Ryan's nose twiched as he smelled the scent of a familar bad guy.<p>

"Tiiiiime to get the work." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>Shadows were everywhere as Ryan left the colliseum. The stood in flocks staring up at red dot in the sky.<p>

"Yo, Rad baron!" Ryan yelled at Vereor. Vereor turned his to face Ryan and a small grin came across his face.

"Ah, The green toat bag has appeared, to what do i owe this pleasure?" Vereor said quite content.

"Big talk. Why don't you come a little closer and repeat that to my fist?" Ryan said holding it up.

"Ah, someone's feeling cocky."

"It's not cocky if you can back it up, and oh brother, can I back it up." Ryan said.

"Really? because the last time our claws clashed, you were the one who was talking to my fist." Vereor said.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that all i heard was BAUWK,BAUCK,BAUWCK!" Ryan said making chicken noises.

"Well if that's how confident you are, let's see if you got what you can do." Virtus said. He suddenly dissapeared from sight, but not from Ryan's hightened senses. He raised up his fist and deflected the one that Vereor sent his way. Ryan saw Vereor twisted smiling face as he was about to punch him. Vereor saw Ryan's faces starting to smile back at him.  
>Ryan saw Vereor's smile deflate to a look of shock. Ryan clenched his right hand into a fight with a all his might and focus. He consentrated on that one point his body and lured his aura to fill it and with a motion, raised it above his head and smashed it into a sweater's worth of red fur. His legs left the ground as his heart raced like a sports car. His fist clashed with Vereor's fur and knocked the smug look right of his face.<p>

Vereor was punched into a nearby wall which caused it to crack a good one. A deafing boom roared across the feild as tiny bits of rock formed clouds of greyness as the minions of Atrox's looked on unbeliving of what just happened. Ryan landed back onto the ground, satified with his punch. A pair of gold eyes shone as Vereor separed the cloud of stone. Ryan fell back into a battle stance ready for him.

"Look who got some bite since we last met. i'm legititalmy impressed, but it's going to take more that just that for you to be, how should i put this,'Mildy threating'." Vereor said.

"ha,ha, very funny, let's all laught a Ryan. But before we fight,i want to know something."

"What torcher weapon i plan on using? Well, i was planning for the iron madein or slitting, but i came the unanamus choice of making you play a video game. Called 'Sonic '06.'"

"Not that, i want to know if what Virtus said was really true. That you were best friends." Ryan said. Vereor's smile deflated as he heard these words.

"Yes it is." Vereor said.

"What happened?" Ryan quiped. Vereor seemed to mull over what to say for alittle while.

"Let's just say i saw what he could, i tried to help by lending him my power, but he refused. So i gave it to the few people who would take it."

"Didn't you think that when virtus turned you down he had his reasons?"

"Virtus was blind to the power i had and feared it, i accept it with gusto, and it has opened my eyes. I now see the ingorlus pile of waste we all are forced to live in. People are ignorant to their multipul flaws, so they must be promply punish. They have no right to live freely if this is how they are going to abuse it. Those who dream of becoming something greater than they are are fools. The are mearly deluiting themselves with childish fantasies from the harsh and disgusting realm they are forced to live in. Dreams are for the weak."

"Wow..." Ryan said completly blindsided by what he just heard "Dude,i think i finally understand you."

"Really now?" Vereor said.

"Yeah," Ryan said "Now i know why i have to destroy you."

"Let's see you try."  
>Immeditly Ryan rushed at Vereor and punched at him but missed as Vereor warped out of the way and shot a orb of energy at Ryan. Ryan jumped up and brought his right foot downward to bash into Vereor's head.<br>He smashed him to the ground, used his skull as a leap pad, and jumped away from him. Ryan spun in mid-air and blocked multipul strikes from Vereor's fist. He landed and Ryan and Vereor exchanged multipul striking hits with eachother. Ryan faked vereor out by trying to punch at his face but in accuality blasted Vereor's right in the kisser. a cloud of smoke cover Vereor,so Ryan wasn't sure what to think, untill a red foot smashed against his face. Ryan was hurled into the air as the wind blew past his scaly skin. Suddenly a shock when down his spine as felt the world around him was spinning, because in fact it was!  
>Buildings began to blur together and and the few clouds in the dark purple sky became one.<p>

"You spin me right round, baby, right round! Like a record baby, Right round round round!~" Vereor sang was he spun in the tail of Ryan. He let go eventually and tossed Ryan into the air. He fly off the ground and prepared to blast ryan directly in his face, but ryan preformed a mid-air recovery and punch Vereor hard in the face, repeatily. His fist were like a gatling gun's bullets and to top it all off, he stopped himself, consentrated on his hands, a summoned a lightblade and slashed Vereor across the chest send him hurtling down to the ground. He land on his knees and hand while Ryan landed on both of his feet.

"Oh,ho,ho! That was funny! you know the part where you accaully tried to win? Yeah that part!" Vereor said. Ryan rushed at him with his blade in to but missed him by a hair when jumped it the sky.

"Dodge this!" Vereor said as he threw giant energy balls at Ryan.

"Hopfully this works!" Ryan said he ran at the orbs, leaped, and blasted the closes one to him. the resulting blast Ryan usede as momentum to get to the next orb and do the same thing. He rinsed and repeated this effect untill he reached Vereor in which he started to punch at him, to which Vereor responded to by puching aswell. simultaneously, the two summonded their lightblades and slashed at eachother with ferosity.  
>It was then Ryan relised they where going upward, using this knowledge, Ryan kicked upward in a strong upperkick. It missed it's target and instead, Ryan was grabbed by the tail and used to smash a large boulder in the ground thanks to Vereor.<p>

"Ok, bored now." Vereor said falling back to the ground "Minions, take care of him while i see how our 'guests' are doing. Mau,hehehehaha." Ryan got up clenching his chest, and saw as Vereor left the battle, but only for a second, because giant shadow was looming over him with glaring white eyes. Ryan knew it was time to pull out the big guns. His strongest attack acording to Virtus. Ryan put both his index fingers in the sides of his mouth and streched them as far as he could, wiggle his tongue and made a silly "BULULULULULULULLUULULUL" Sound.

At first, the shadow simply stared at him, then, it chuckled

"He,heheheeheehehe"

Then it plain out laughed.

"**BAWHAHAHWAHAHAWHHAHAHWHAH!**"

It laugh so hard it turned into a tall white fuzzy creature with dot eyes and a 90 degree right turned 3 mouth in a radiant burst of light.

"huh,it worked." Ryan said, as doing so noticed that the rest of them looked simply horrifided at this display, while the white one seemed quite happy. Ryan used this disrupter to his advantage and escaped.

* * *

><p>Ryan stood infront of the TUFF headquarters when Asher came bursting out the door.<p>

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M GONNA FIND THAT LIZARD AN-" Asher said as he was stunned by ryan apperence.

"Asher, wait u-!" Josylin said as stunned. Ryan was the next to be stunned by a jumping Dudley and Walter.

"YOUR BACK!" They said in unison. Next was Mr. Tweetums.

"Welcome back, Master Ryan." He said. Next was Kitty.

"Ryan! i'm glad to sse you back! Are you ok?" Kitty said.

"Better than ever." Ryan said, demonstrating his power thanks to a shadow that happened to follow him. Without losing a beat, Ryan shot it in the face with a enegry blast and turning back to the group, who were stunned at the display of sure power.

"not fair, not fair, not fair, Not fair, Not Fair, NOT Fair, NOT FAir, NOT FAIR, NOT FAIR, NOT **FAIRRRRRR!"** Asher screamed.

"U Mad, bro?" Ryan asked.

"I hate you."

"So, not to disturb this lovefest or anything but, now what are we going to do?" Walter asked.

"Well i came up with a 3 step plan to solve our Vereor problem. 1. We get our best warriors and agents,Ergo, Asher, Dudley, Kitty, Fransico, Tuff and DOOM agents, _2_. Find and Beat down Vereor's army and Vereor himself, **_3_**. I kick the the naughty word out of Vereor. That sound good?" Ryan said.

"Any plan that i can show your sorry lizard but up is alright with me!" Asher said.

"We'er gonna show that Devil dog Vereor what happens when you mess with our town!" Dudley said.

"Ok, looks like we all agree! Let's go kick Vereor's selfrightous Manwhore butt in!" Kitty said and the group cheered.

"Right after i take a nap!" Ryan said. They all cheered but then gave out a 'Huh?' Ryan made his way inside the building.

"War is heck guys, also, I'm REALLY sleepy."

* * *

><p><strong>The world is at stake and it looks like the gang will have to come up wt a plan without Ryan's help, will they succeed? Find out next time guys! Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."<strong>  
><strong>I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart...<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19 The Other Heroes

Chap. 18 The Other Heroes

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Were we last left off, Ryan our hero had to take a quick energy nap, so the others were lost, leaderless, and without direction, so, The great Walter Buttlovia, the handsome and brave meerkat, lead the heroes to victory and..."\<em>**

* * *

><p>"Walter, what are you doing?" Dudley asked. Walter was so surprised by him that he fell to the floor with a bang.<p>

"Are you alright?" Dudley asked. Walter sighed.

"No Dudley, not at all. Knowing your the cause of thousands of people's suffering wouldn't be very uplifting news." Walter said.

"But your not the cause of all those people's suffering,that's Vereor's fault."

"But if i never extracted that stone that Vereor was in none of this would be happening."

"You can't blame yourself for that."

"If i had only listened to my parents."

"What do you mean?" Walter sighed.

"It's a long story,Dudley and i don't want too..."

"Does it involve pirates?" Dudley asked.

"What? No."

"Ninjas?"

"No."

"Vampires?"

"No, Dudley."

"Ninja vampire pirates?"

"Dudley."

"Sorry..."

"Well, if you really want to know, i guess i could tell you..."

"HOLD ON!" Dudley yelled. He left the room in a flash. Walter was confused, but Dudley came back with a tub of popcorn. "Go on."

"O...kay..." Walter said "Anyway, when i was young, i was a sheltered child. I lived in the tunnels that my family built, that's what Meerkats do, don't you know."

"No." Dudley said with a mouth full of popcorn.

"I was schooled at home, played only with my toys, and as long as i behaived, i got anything i wanted."

"well that doesn't sound to bad."

"It was after a while, i spent most of my young life learning about things i never got to ty, the trees in all their air giving splender,"

"Trees give air?"

"bees in their honeycomes that made yummy honey,"

"Bees make honey?"

"and the cows and their,uhh,'Manure'." Dudley continued eating his popcorn.

"They probably need more Fiber in their diet."

"But then, one faithful day, my father dicided to bring me on one of his bisiness trips, i climbed out of the hole, took a deep breath, and got SO HIGH. I mean i was tripping SO MUCH BAWLS.  
>My dad had to bring two ads to keep me under control. That's when i found out this big world was for me. I was most fasinated with the earth itself, so i took up Archaeology, dispite my parents wishes to take up the family bisiness." Walter stood up with assurence in his eyes. "Face it, Dudley, i just a, just a screw up." Walter burried his face in his hands.<p>

"So?" Dudley said confused. Walter looked at him with equeled confustion.

"So?" Walter repeated.

"Soooo..."

"So, i'm a screw up Dudley, a screw up." Walter said deprised slouching to emphasize this while grabbing his chest with his hand.

"So? What wrong with that?" Dudley asked as he tossed away his bag. Walter just looked at him.

"I'm a screw up, and my life's pretty great. All i've done with my life is screw up and look where i am now. I got a job as a secret agent, my own corner office, and everyone in Petropolis knows my name!  
>Plus i get a discount at crazy Eddy's Breakfast Bar!" Dudley moved closer to Walter and put his arm around him "So what if your a screw up? Your still you, and that's something that no amout of screwing up can ever that away from you. All you need to when you screw up is get back up and keep trying, eventually you'll get it right!"<p>

"Yeah..." Walter said with relisation, It was okay to be a screw up "Yeah, your right! It's okay to screw up, i just gotta keep trying! And i won't stop till Vereor is back in that stone with his goons!" Walter said with confinadence. he rushed out of the room ready to train his tail off.

"There goes a good man." Dudley said "ooo, floor popcorn!"

* * *

><p>Sleeping? How can he sleep at a time like this? Now he should be up, he should be fighting. Not sleeping. This guy was confuseing, he wanted to save the world, but instead of doing that, he was takeing a nap. The door to the room opened and Josylin walked in "So, care to tell me why your watching Bug breath while he sleeps?" She whispered "To be honest I planned on killing him. He does kinda deserve it so it wouldn't be wrong if I did." Asher replied seething his knife "But, thats a little extreme."<br>Josylin nodded and got a mischivous smirk on her face "How 'bout we mess with him?"  
>"How so?"<p>

"Well, I have a black permanet marker in my bag..."

"And he`s asleep..."

"You thinking what im thinking?"

"Definetly." Josylin grinned and took out a marker from her bag "Why do you have this anyway?"

"I just do." He shrugged and they creept towards Ryan "This may be childish and beneth us but, I can`t resist."

"Same here. Now shut up. You`ll wake him up." Just as the tip was about to make contact with Ryans scaley flesh the door opened and Kitty walked in. She sighed when she saw what her kids were doing

"Really? Im dissapointed in you two." She said grabbing the marker

"Sorry mom." They both muttered in unison

"I mean really, a marker? I would think you`d be more creative." They were waved out of the room and stood there for a minute before Josylin broke the scilence

"Was she encourageing us to think of something more original?" Asher shrugged

"I don`t know but we`ll use that as our excuse if we get caught next time."

* * *

><p>"It the, Eye of the Tiger, it's the reason to fight, Rising up to the challenge of our Rivals!" Virtus sang as he pulled a chocolate milk out of the fridge. This battle with Vereor was going to test what Ryan can really do when left to the devices that he left for him.<br>He didn't have to beat Vereor, just get him into the stone. Virtus felt some remorse that he would have to watch as his best friend be re-sealed in his prison. In his weaker moments, he sometimes wished he hadn't had to seal him in the stone, that he held out for just a bit longer. But that was the past and there was no way around it, somethings had to be done, no matter what, if only Virtus ccould talk to him one more time through, directly, face to face, but that pretty unlikely of happening. Just then, a though wiggled it's way into Virtus' brain's rememberence core. He open a circular warphole and stepped in.

* * *

><p>A green field with countless blades of grass that shone with the light of the noon sun against the last bits of dew glowed as the blue mountains in the distance stood like the mighty great walls of china in jagged points and slashed with a sharpened cleaver and the clouds lazily drifted in the skys aimlessly as quite musis like from a elevator played . Ryan was hanging from a tree on top of a hill by his tail swinging back and forth mindlessly. "I like your choice of dreams." Virtus said. Ryan didn't even look back to comfirm this.<p>

"Any reason why your in this dream, like to give me a pep talk?"

"Actually, i remebered that you don't know how to use the stone." Ryan released his grip on the tree and fell on his feet.

"Well, that is a good reason."

"So let's get down to bisiness, The key to using the stone is to get a feel as if as it's a fifth apentage."

"Okay."

"You want to know how exactly how to do that?"

"That would help."

* * *

><p>Ryan rose from his nap Fully recharged with energy and knowlage. He streched a bit and finished with a little Ryan-esc spin. "Alright, okay..." He left the room and entered the main room where everyone was staying.<p>

"Well now, this doesn't look very much like an army." Ryan said with faked surprise. Everyone turned to him with surprise.

"Bout' time you got your lazy lizard ass up." Asher said playing cards in the corner.

"That isn't to say as if you haven't earned the rest." Walter said not taking his eyes off of whatever he was working on.

"But you have been asleep for a long time." Kitty added. Ryan scrached the back of his head.

"Sorry to keep you waiting! But i needed some rest, and i ready to finish this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Amen, Ryan, Amen. Also,i had a power outage. Twice. Not kidding,and each time,i lost all the stuff i was writing. But please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Adenn666 made the Asher part of the story, he are good writer.<strong>** Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart...**  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frilliscous,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20  A War All Their Own

Chap. 20 A War All Their Own

* * *

><p>Songs.<br>Schnuffle Bunny - Snuggle Bunny, Jamster

Ballroom Blitz - Sweet

* * *

><p>Weapons were drawn, armor was placed, and ties were strong, it was time to take the battle to Vereor. The TUFF agents were in a long line as Ryan walked passed them, ready and willing to put their lives on the line for their city and it's people.<br>Ready to take back what was theirs from the evil known as Vereor. It was a heavy tension, but one fitting for such a large feat they were about to commit. "Gentleman," he said "And ladies of course, who are you? Friends? Aqaintices? Corner office workers that hang out at the coffee machine? Maybe, but i'll tell you what you really are. Heroes. Relugar people who risk their lives to keep the general public safe from harm, whether your on the field or working non-stop on a computer into the wee hours of the moring." He stopped and pointed towards them. "But it's not a question if you'll surve your city, nay, your country, but more so, how will you surve this day? Night, time...Yeah." "By fighting for it!" One soldier said. "By protecting our citizens!" another said.  
>"by not crying in the pantry closet corners in the fetal position like little poop poo babies!" yet another said. They all cheered and raised their werpons high. Ryan smiled. "At your station soliders." They scrambled in all directions an Ryan headed for the door before getting stopped by a familar nerd-ish voice. "Ryan! Wait!" Walter said wearing a backpack that should have probably chrushed him as he caught up with Ryan who knelt to be at eyelevel with him "What up, bud?" He breathed in and out in a huff.<br>"Ryan...I...have to...huff...give you...huh...some..thing...huff...huff...whoo!" Walter managed to say. "Well what's that?" Ryan quiped. Walter pulled something out of his outrageously oversized bag. It was Ryan's orange sleeveless jacket, only that it was revised a bit. It seemed slightly heavier than usual and had white letters that spell out Ryan in bold capital font in white on the back.

"Whoa, this is frillicious! Way to go Walter!" Ryan said holding his jacket and admiring it.

"I took the liberity of stiching the stretched parts back together and making it more durible so you take less damage." Walter said.

"Rad!" Ryan said.

"It's also fire retartdent, electricity resilent, and impervious to the cold and acid, and pie crumbs!"

"Pie crumbs?"

"Yeah watch!" Walter said. He then pulled out some crumbs from his pocket and tossed them onto Ryan's jacket, which made windshield wipers come from the jacket and wipe them away.

"Nice."

"But it only works on pie crumbs, not cookie, or cake." Ryan was posing with his upgraded jacket. "Ooo, oh yeah, work it!" Ryan said as he posed. Asher walked in. "Hey, get over yourself handbag." He said "My upgrade is much cooler, weasel boy over there sharped my weapons with corosive poison." He slashed them about to sort of show them off.  
>Ryan nodded. "Yeah, their nice." Ryan struck a pose. "But who would want that when they could have jacket as sweet as this?" "Anyone with any self respect." Asher said.<br>"Now can we can we get on with this battle already? I'm gettin' antsy," Asher struck a confedent pose "I can't wait to slice right thought Vereor's neck. Or slit it. Or just cut him to bits and let the poison do it's job.  
>Dicisions, dicisions." Ryan stretched out. "Yeah, your probably right. I'm sure everyone's pretty pumped with a high for battle, so we shouldn't waste it." Ryan turned towards Walter. "Get everyone ready, our hour is nigh."<br>"Like the Science Guy?"

"Excatly." Ryan headed for the door and Walter ran over to everyone and yelled "Alright people, it's SHOWTIME! Don't daddle, let's get a moveon!"

* * *

><p>Ryan walked down a staircase with Asher by his side. He chuckled.<p>

"Ya know, it's funny Asher. Almost just a few days ago i was just another incredibly handsome guy living in the city, nothing too special, then the next day, i'm put into the custosty of TUFF under questioning, and after that, i was some hero who was destined to save the world from Vereor." Ryan inwardly smiled.  
>"Its kinda humbling, in all honestly, being chosen from everyone else in the entire world, over 4.5 billion people, little old me, it's really something that makes you think. I mean, why me? What qualities do i have that made me a prime choice for hero material?" Ryan just for a little while, not moving at all really.<p>

"I wonder, what will people think of me after this whole thing is over? Will they just thank me? Praise me uncondistionally? Worship me even? What if they fear me? They fear me for my powers? What if they hate me?  
>If they think that i'm just as evil as Vereor? That i'm the reason he was here in the first place? What if they just try and avoid in the street and distrust so much i haft to search every time i go to the check out at the super market? What if they to kill me?"<p>

"If they do...Well lets just say i'll be leaveing some dead bodies in my wake...ya know, just for the sake of fighting! Not like i'd want to help or anything!" Ryan gave him a knowing friendly glance.

"Sure, right." Ryan said. Suddenly Asher pulled out his blades and struck a menicing glace.

" I'd rather not kill you now so get this straight, i'd be for the thrill of the fight." Asher said. Ryan surpressed a smile and nodded.

Ryan was conflicted on what he was stuck on. So many what ifs, no ways to be sure, and his inward smiled turned into an outward frown. Surely some people would like him and thank him, but then, what if they go too far?  
>Just look at those Vereor extremest, they were crazy. But what if they didn't like him? Surely the two groups would clash, and blood would be shed. Asher walked right passed him putting his knifes back "Well whatever happens, you'll still be a annoying handbag to me and Josylin." He said casully. Ryan sent him a half glare-half, half 'Really?' look.<p>

"Thanks Asher. I know i can always count on you for a complament." Ryan said with a voice dripping with the overabundence of sarcasmum.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone was at the door waiting for something...<p>

**FLUSH**

"Again, sorry. Really shouldn't have drank that two liter of soda pop before this, my bad." A random TUFF soldier said.

"Just get in line, Steve."

"Okiay time for our attack. "Kitty said "Let's go over the plan again. Squadrent A will create a diversion for Squadrents B through G so that can make an insurstion in the enemies forces an-"

"**LEEROOOOOOOOOOOYY MMMJENKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNSSS**!" Fransico said as he rushed into combat. He ran towards a scouting league of minions and hit them with with his tail, with caught red aura fire. Then he punched some in the face, span in a spindash, and cut straight through them like a chainsaw. "Come on, V-baby! That the best you got?" Fransico roared at the sky.

"Not part of the plan, not part of THE PLAN!" Kitty said. Soon Fransico's shadow got larger and grew apendiges untill they popped out of the ground into minions. And there were lots of them.

"Well i don't know about you guys, but i'm not missing out on this action!" Ryan said. "Whooo!" He ran towards the minions and punched and kicked them. He then pulled of a silly face to finish them off. Or at least turn them to large, white fuzzy creatures. But then even more came, an entire armies worth, and they surounded Ryan and Fransico on the hill of torn up concreat and cars they where on.

"Oh, what the heck!" Kitty said. "CHARGE!" Everyone charged at the hill.

"Now THIS is worth of some tuneage!" Ryan said pulling out his Ipod and setting the volume to 'OMSG, TURN THE DAMN MUSIC DOWN, YOU'LL MAKE YOUR EARS BLEED WITH EARPHONES ON!'

"_You are my sweeeeeeeeestest love, that love i always want to hug, because i really love yooooooooou, with yo_-" Ryan stopped it.

"Uh, that was the wrong, um, song." He said. Everyone gave him weird stares.

"**Oh, yeah**," Ryan and Fransico gleamed at eachother and rushed into battle. " it was like lightning, everybody was frightening" The TUFF army continued to charge. "**And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah**" An allout battle was going on. Fist flew, claws slashed, Ryan silly face was made, a brawl unlike anyone had ever seen, the hair and blobs flew with every attack.  
>"<strong>And the man at the back said Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner said Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz<strong>," Ryan punched and kicked in unison with the music along with Fransico as enemies flung themselves at them. "**ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz I'm reaching out for something Touching nothing's all I ever do**" Asher was slicing and dicing minions like sasugases while DOOM members shot lasers at the monsters and the occastional TUFF agent. On acciendent of course. An acciendent on purpose, but still.  
>"<strong>Oh, I softly call you over When you appear there's nothing left of you, aha<strong>" TUFF agents' lasers blasted through monster after monster with the once in a while kick for a minion who got to close.  
>"<strong>Now the man in the back Is ready to crack as he raises his hands to the sky And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner She could kill you with a wink of her eye<strong>" Walter was franticly waving a large hammer with a long reach back and forth in a effort to stay alive. Unforcenetly, an enemy came up from behind and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop and look up in fear slowly. Thankfully, Mr. Tweetums hit it upside the head with a surving plater, causing it to fant.  
>Walter smiled up at Mr. Tweetums, who acted like it was all part of the job, which technicly it was.<br>"**Oh yeah, it was electric, so frightfully hectic And the band started leaving, 'cause they all stopped breathing Refrain Oh yeah, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening And the music was soothing, and they all started groovin Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah And the man at the back said Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz And the girl in the corner said Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz, ballroom blitz Ballroom blitz"** The battle was one for the history books. Ryan and Fransico backed into eachother.  
>"<strong>It's it's ballroom blitz, it's it's ballroom blitz It's it's ballroom blitz, yeah, it's a ballroom blitz<strong>" They sang along as they pretented to play gituar in rythm with the song then jumpeed into a crowd of enemies.

And lo, the battle went on, and lo, _it was sweet._

* * *

><p><strong>That conversation in lines 42 to 44 or 45 was made by Adenn666, he r good writer. Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart...<strong>  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frillicious,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 Crocady Yak, Don't Talk Slack

Chap. 21 Chap. 21 Crocady Yak, Don't Talk Slack

* * *

><p>Songs<p>

Banana Zoo-Class of 3000

SexyBack-Justin Timberlake

Happy Happy Joy Joy-Ren and Stimpy

* * *

><p>Ryan backed into a crowd of minions. The army of his had started out strong, but the endless numbers of minions swarming them had quickly wore them out, Ryan's face was soare after all the grimaces, and worse of all, his Ipod was died. "I think it's time for a tactical retreat." Ryan said. Asher backed into him. "You mean run?" Asher said "Yeah that." "I hate to agree with you, i mean, really hate," Ryan rolled his eyes "But your right." "ALLRIGHTY,<br>EVERYONE, LET'S MOVE!" Ryan said. Everyone ran to a clearing past a hill of broken cars that the minions rose from.

* * *

><p>"God, this SUCKS!" Asher said kicking in a chunk of metal in. "I can't believe we had to just run away with our tails between our legs."<br>"Aw Asher," Ryan said with fake consern "Don't such a baby." Asher turned on his heel towards Ryan. "Watch it, handbag. These knives of my still have a fair amount of venom, one good slice and it's rotten reptile rubarb." Ryan raise a eyescale but said nothing in return.  
>"So what are we going to do now?" Snaptrap asked, holding a ice bag ot his slightly swollen forehead. "We can't beat them head on, there's too many!"<br>"And we can't use any of the TUFF motor veichles, they're all outta gas." Dudley said rubbing a soar on his arm. "Again, sorry, don't no what happen, just, like, flew over my head." Steve said. "Uh, guys?" Walter said. "How do you take down a level 60 hydra?" Everyone turned to him with a confused look on their face."What?" Kitty asked. "How do you take down a level 60 hydra?" Walter said. "We don't know, nerd. Stab it in the heart?"  
>"Close," Walter turn backwards "You get rid of it's heads." Everyone looked at where Walter was looking. "The zoo." Ryan said. "It always ends at the zoo." A red figure was seen flying in the skyline. "So if we take out Vereor," Kitty began "We take out all his goons, it's win-win, guys!" Walter continued<br>"Am i the only one who find it ironic that we have a zoo?" Ryan said. "So this is where it all ends." Dudley wowwed. "I'm seriously wondering why we even have this." Ryan said. "Where we either put a stop to this nightmare once and for all," Kitty said. "Did someone think i'd be funny?" Ryan said.  
>"Or we die in a blaze of glory." Mr. Tweetums said. "Did i leave the microwave on when i left my apartment?" Ryan wondered. "Ryan," Josylin said. "What, i think it's an importan-oh wait!I remember! My building got burned down, i forgot! Oh man, some of my best music singles i made were in there!" Asher smacked Ryan upside his head, which offened him. "Enough yammering ladies," Fransico said "LET'S GO!" He rolled into a ball and span into the zoo.<br>"Someone's excited." Ryan said.

* * *

><p>The zoo in itself was broken, aged, and overall, pretty demented. The cages were mostly broken, the fountain was shattered, and the walkways were ravaged. "Banana zoo, oh baby, do what you want to do, Banana zoo, oh shorty, move like a animal, now go down low, don't stop now, swing like orangatang, now take it slow,<br>go on and walk now, and watch him do his thing, but just don't tap the glass-" "RYAN, STOP SINGING!" Asher said. Ryan glared at him "Hater." "So where do you think Vereor is?" Josylin asked hanging on closely to Asher's arm. "Well one thing for sure, he's not on my arm, so could you please stop trying CRUSH HIM!" Asher said waving his arm free.  
>"This place is starting to give me the creeps." Walter said. "Just the thought of being placed in a cage and being used as a form of entirtainment for the masses, day and night,<br>without rest and no privacy, what do think of all this Mr. Tweetums?" "Oh, sorry sir, Ryan's little song there reminded me that we still have that egging of Timothy McGee's house scheduled for next tuesday." "Count me in.' Ryan said "His ass is grass the second I see that little prike."

"Hello, weaklings." A new yorkian accent said. Everyone turned to see a large yak creature. There was a long silence.  
>"So are we gonna do this or what?" Asher said. "HIT. MY. THEME MUSIC!" Suddenly a sweet rock theme played. "Ryan. You think just because you can pull off some fancy tricks you're the best at what you do, well let me tell you something brother, you ain't no wolverine, and you don't have what it takes to take on, a nine, thousand, time champion! Cuz the nick's, Morsus Zoom, and that rhymes, with doom, your gonna be hurting, ALL. TOO. <strong>SOOOOOOOOOON!<strong>" He said striking a pose. "...What?" Ryan said. He then was punched in the face with the hoof of Morsus. He bounced off the ground once hitting it. "OW, MY SCABULA!" He then rolled on the ground for a while. "RYAN!" Kitty said. They all ran towards him. "Ryan, are you okay?"  
>Asher asked. "HELLO ASHER, HAVE YOU DONE YOUR HOMEWORK? Cus if you don't Kitty will KICK my ASS!" Ryan said in a pained and not entirely sane or consesce way. "A-are you okay?" Walter quiped.<br>"Oh, it seem that THAT MY NERVous systems HAS BEen knocKED OUtta wack WITH That puNCH...can't qUIte feEL The paIN...THeRE It is...ooooow." Dudley and Asher lifted the hurting frill.  
>"Oy, just like Vereor said, all talk, no walk." Morsus said "You'll need more then that crap you've brought to this battle if you want to survive." "Okay then big guy, there's only one way to solve this," Ryan said pointing a finger at him "THEME SONG BATTLE! GO!" Sexyback suddenly stared playing out of nowhere. "<em><strong>Them other boys don't know how to act <strong>_  
><em><strong>I think it's special what's behind your back <strong>_  
><em><strong>So turn around and i'll pick up the slack. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Take em' to the bridge<strong>_"  
>Suddenly the song changed back to Morsus', much to Ryan's chargin. But then it when back to Ryan's <em><strong>"<em><strong>Go <strong>_ahead, be gone with it **_  
><em><strong>Come to the back <strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it <strong>_  
><em><strong>VIP <strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it <strong>_  
><em><strong>Drinks on me <strong>_  
><em><strong>Go ahead, be gone with it<strong>_ " Suddenly the song changed again. "_Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy. Happy Happy, Joy Joy Joy!_"  
>"Dudley!" Ryan said. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Suddenly a shadow loomed over Dudley. He turned to see morsus about to attack. "How'd you get here so fas-" "RAARRRRGGG!" Dudley was frozen in place as the fist of Morsus zoomed into his face.<br>But it never hit. Fransico jabbed Morsus in the gut. He then jumped up and punched Morsus in the face, sending him flying towards a cage. Fransico made his arms form a straight line at his sides and summoned his red aura forming orbs of light.  
>"Fransico BLAST!" He put his hands infront of him a shot a laser at Morsus, causing a huge explosion. "Eat that, yak sack!" Fransico said "That was a stacked attack, no flack." Ryan said. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Morsus said standing next to Fransico. "Oh, nothing, i was just-wait a second..." Morsus punched Fransico skyhigh, jumped and hit Fransico with a ax kick, sending him smashing into the ground. "You should have really listened to what i said, because the nick's, Morsus Zoom, which ryhmes, with doom, your gonna be hurting, ALL. TOO. <strong>SOOOOOOOOOON<strong>**!**" Morsus said falling back to the ground. "And now, you'll all be joining your friend shortly."  
>"Actually, i barely know him." Ryan said "Same for me." Walter admitted "Yeah, and he's a crimanal to boot." a random TUFF aggent said. "I don't really even like him." Asher said. "Well you'll be joining him anyway." Morsus zoomed in a flash and was about the pound the heroes when a green dash stopped him. Fransico pained and struggled to lift the big oaf. "Man, is he always this full of energy?" Ryan quiped. "If he was we wouldn't get caught as much!" Snaptrap said.<p>

"Guys, get outta here! I can take him myself!" Fransico strained. "That's crazy talk!" "No," Dudley said "This is crazy talk. BUH BH BOO BUH! BUH BUH BA BUH! BUH BUH BUH. **-**" Kitty punched him in the head.  
>"Sorry." "Go now before it's too late!" "But we can help!" "Go find Vereor, i'll hold this guy off!" "But, i could just like, shoot him with a laser. That might help." "No, you have to save all your energy for Vereor!" "Or i could throw a stick at him.<br>That might help, you know, throwing a stick." "No, there's no enough time!" "I-i think there is, i mean, you've been holding for a long time now." "You have to go!" "Okay..." Ryan said leaving the scene. Some others also joined him, but DOOM stayed behind.

"Okay, this is just annoying now." Morsus lifted Fransico up and preformed a piledriver. He then picked up Fransico by the leg upside down. "Ya see, Franny boy, you don't seem to cromprohend where you stand right here, because the nick's, Mors-" Fransico was able to shoot a aura laser into Morsus' face, sending him flying. "God, that was getting annoying." Fransico was able to pick him self up, choughing up some blood, and tried to gather his barings. "Ooo," DOOM said with pain "I felt that one." Ollie said.  
>Morsus flipped up. "You know your pretty gutless, even for a villain." "How so?" "Suicide is the coward's way out." Morsus' horns glowed. "Mega-horn Raid-gun!" Fransico was too damaged to dodge the attack, his legs locked into place, all he could do was stand there and wait for death's embrace. But the attacked missed.<p>

Snaptrap and Ollie pushed him outta the way. "You guys," Fransico said "I'm already one foot in the grave, you should have attacked Morsus!" "Come on Fransico, we couldn't lose one of our most valuable DOOM members." "Yeah, you kinda carry this whole stable." Snaptrap said.  
>"Really?" "Of course!" Larry said. "You know, after this whole thing blows over, whatdaya say we head over to the nearest bank and, just have a good old time." Ollie said. Fransico nodded. "Yeah, let's do that." He turned to Morsus and smiled "But first, let's take of this overgrown rag of fur." Morsus rose from his stance. he had a sneer on his face. "Let's see you try."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Special thank to TFS and CGFTWLK For some of the lines in this chapter, mostly towards the end. Please R&R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart...**  
><strong>Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frillicious,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22 When Crocadiles Become Heroes

Chap. 22 When Crocadiles Become Heroes (Or Just "2xFransico")

* * *

><p>"Should we helping him?" Larry said to his cohourts. Snaptrap phht'ed. "Nah, he's fine." he said as Fransico was punched hit after hit in the stomic. A right swing to the face then a axe-kick to the forehead, smashing his cranium and sending him falling to the earth, but failing to reach after getting kneed in the stomic. His vision blurred, he really couldn't see anything, it felt like an endless bragade of jackhammer were chrushing his body from all fronts. Kick to the face, it felt more like a wreaking ball. Uppercut to the lower torso, like a typewriter was tossed from a window, it was funny. His body felt numb yet he still felt pain. He stumbled back and clenched his chest, it felt like he was going to keel-over. His vision was blurred and he stopped from coughing up blood. "Hey Fransico, your fine right?" Snaptrap said trying to prove his point. "Yes Snaptrap, i'm fine! Just look at me, i got this COMPLETELY under control! It's not like i could use any HELP or anything!" Fransico said oozing sarcasum. "Well since you got things under control here, me and the guys are going to catch a movie!" Spantrap said completely inaware of Fransico's sarcasum. "Come on guys!" And the rest of the DOOM Ran off. "Your friends are complete sacks a crap." Morsus said. "Hey, but their my sacks of crap." "Speaking a which, i wonder what's happenin' with those oth-hahahahahahHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh man, that was funny. Who are we kiddin', their probably dead." Morsus said wiping away a tear.<p>

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

"Nintey nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninty nine bottles of beer!" Ryan sang. "If Ryan doesn't shut up, i'll kick his butt," Asher chimed in. "You got no musical soul broda." "Sorry to rain in one this lovefest between you two," Walter said lugging the heavy bag over his shoulders. "But do you think we should have left Fransico like that?" "Ah, i'm sure he's fine." Ryan reassured.

* * *

><p>"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME! I AM NOT FINE!" Fransico said getting knocked around. Like a ragdoll in a typhoon. He then fell to the ground like a sack of bricks. "Oy, Crocy." Morsus said. "Smackin' you around is fun n' all, but when are you gonna get serious in this fight?" Fransico glared at him. "...Ahahahaha." Morsus elbowed him in the head. His teeth stabbed him in the gums as his eyes faded. He fell to the earth in defeat. "Huh, wonder why i didn't do that sooner."<p>

* * *

><p>It was all dark. Nothing but pure darkness, and him. This was it, he was dead. Brute strenght wasn't enough, that guy was more brute force that a million of wasn't more to it. It was that. Done. Finito. Game Over. Bye bye. See you later. No respawn. Dieifidy. Fatality. "Alright, i get it." A voice said. Fransico looked around, no one wass there, where the voice come from? "I'm right here! There. Uhh...everywhere really." okay, this was getting freaky. Being dead was alot more game changing than he thought. "Your not dead." The voice said. What was up with that voice. And he wasn't dead. "No, your not, you just very not alive." The voice said. "Ok, uh...voice guy?" "Mmyes?" "Mind telling me who you are what your doing...uh...everywhere?" "Oh! Of course, how rude of me! I'm Commodum! i'm the voice that live in your head." It said. It was offical, he was suffering from some form of anerisum mixed with the stupidity of this fellow DOOM members. "Accauly, it's because your about to die and if you go, i go. So there's that." Fransico placed his hands on his hips in disbelief. "Ok, so what are you going to do about that?" "WE'RE, going to stop this from happening and defeat Morsus, the guy your fighting." "How do you prepose WE do that?" "I'm going to pull something out if you that you never knew you had, something that will make you feel a way you never have felt before. It will penatrate you, be absorded inside you, and become part of you. But be warned, this will only be temperorary." There was a silence. "Ummmmm, i need an adult?" "<strong>I AM AN<strong>_** ADUUULLLTT!**_" The voce screached. Fransico felt his body become lighter, it was filled a shock of unimagionable preporstions. He felt countless amounts of knowledge enter his brain. He looked at his claws, they felt more deadly. His eyes felt sharper, and reflexes so much quicker. He felt like he could take on the world. No, even better, he could take on Morsus. "Now go child, and with all your heart, defeat Morsus!"

* * *

><p>From the rubble that was the zoo's floor started to floatate as Morsus scratched his face not sure of what to do. "I could just follow those little cripes, but i'm sure Furor has them handled. Ehh? What the-" Morsus said as he saw the rocks start to float. He turned around and saw Fransico standing back up. "Oy, you still alive mate? That pretty impressive. But not as impressive as me, beacuse the name's, Mor-" Was all that was said before Morsus was sent flying into a still fully workable cage. Fransico waved out his fingers after his fist sent that overgrown furhunk flying. "Shut up and fight, yakus." "Ooo, look at that. Handbag's got a brand new groove."<p>

* * *

><p>MEANWHILE<p>

"I. Hate. All of you." Ryan said. "...Why?" Dudley asked.

* * *

><p>Back to the fight<p>

Fransico was making a comeback, punches flying like a flurry of birds, not even giving him a inch to block. "HOW BOUT NOW? NOW WHO'S THE HANDBAG? MORSUS THE ZOOM, HUH?" Fransico then axekicked him into the ground then shot him with a barage of lazers. "MORE LIKE MORSUS THE DOOMED RIGHT? YA GET IT? BECAUSE YOUR AS GOOD AS DEAD!" Fransico then stopped shortly to see his stupid face, but there was something in the way. A huge clump of energy was convulsing near the ground. It was getting smaller and smaller and he saw the true. Morsus finished sucking up the energy and smiled at him. "Please sir, can have summore?" Morsus asked innocently. "Mother of all things Butch Hartman." Fransico said horrifed. "Imma firing my-**BLAAAARRRRGGGGGG!**" Morsus said as he blasted out of his mouth with a massive energy explosion. "OH CRAP! Whaydoido? Whaydoido? Hey...hey wait! I think what that freaky voice gave me is starting to work!" He charged hisself untill the lazer almost made contact. "KAGE MOSHINO JUSUI!" Fransico split in two and dodged the attack. "Oh my Lord Antrox!" Morsus said. "I can't...believe it."

* * *

><p>"Again, hate all of you." Ryan said. "Again, why?"<p>

* * *

><p>Fransico...uh...s quickly blindsided him on both sides. The first one landed a headbutt "Ow! He hit me!" and followed by a punch. "he hit me two!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Not even gonna say it." Ryan said.<p>

* * *

><p>They blitz him with everything he had, a kick followed up with a tail whip, and blasted him with a shot of energy. A spine crushing punch to the stomic and smashed Morsus' skull with fist grabbed together. One of them grabbed the other and swung him around like a sawblade slicing Morsus. Morsus slid back, but the barage didn't stop. They rushed him once more but this he was ready for them. He slapped their attacks way like they were flies as he was pushed back. "IT's time for the Morsus Mirical HAMMER!" Morsus said swinging his arm. But was no normal swing, no, it glowwed with an intestity that pirced Fransico's eyes and caused him to see only the light. He didn't even have the time to react to the blinding as soon a hard as diamond object crushed his stomic. One of the Fransico's flew back hitting the ground but not stopping, crushing the gravel and cement as he was rocketed with an energy swing. He eventually stopped and the pain he felt was undescrabbible and unbarible. "You see, i know the trick to your little cloning act 'ere." Morsus said stumbling over to the other Fransico. "You make more of you, but the more ya make, more ya powers split. So if I take out one of yous," He said as he punched Fransico in the chest. He choughed up blood on Morsus arm as his body convulsed int pain. Morsus flung him a couple of feet and and continued walking. "I'll only have half the problems, see? And that means i'll only have twice as much ease takin' yous out." Morsus stood over Fransico and charged up his laser. "Say nighty night, crocy bo-" Was all that Morsus go out before Fransico shot him with a laser in the face. "Ow, he hit me again!" Then the other came out of nowhere and kicked him in the face. "Ow, hit me again too!" Morsus placed his foot down onto the ground, but not to slow himself down, but because he was laughing so hard he needed some footing. He slowwed down and started to halt his his laughter. "Why are you laughing?" Fransico quiped. "You know, it's funny, here you are, trying to beat a titan thousands of time strong than you, and you still have no idea of what your up against. I've going easy on you two up till now, but now I think it's time to unvale the true power Morsus the Zoom!" He said striking a pose. "You know something?" One of the Fransicos said. "You always talk about who you are, Morsus the Zoom this, Morsus the Zoom that, well you know what, your nothing to compared to me." The other took over. "Everyday of my life, i'm pressed against the top secret agents in the nations armed with nothing but a blaster, you have nothing on me." The both of them started to talk in unison. "I am Fransico, I am the one who will defend this city, I am the one who will kick, YOUR-" Was Fransico said before being punched in the stomic in both forms. "Yeah, you're not the only one with multipling powers, buddy." "Welp...i'm right screwwed arn't I?" "Right in the cubs." "Nice sports reference." "Thank you." Morsus then smashed both of him together and let then dropped him. "Again, why didn't i do that sooner? That's what i get for overestamating." Fransico silently smiled to himself as he lose conseness. "I...i'm sorry everyone, i...I failed you." 'Well, if there was ever a time for a last ditch effort, it's now.' Fransico felt his body go nub, except the flow of energy the surge throughout him. He felt himself stand and stumble towards Morsus, gripping onto him with all his strength. He could feel Morsus struggle and yell. The he felt a huge explosion, and then...nothing...<p>

* * *

><p>"I still think we should have when to help Fransico," Walter said. "I mean look, the sun is already setting, and we're on Malson Ave, you know what happens on Malson Ave After dark. Zombie gangbangs. I don't want to get mugged." "Walter, those are just rumours, there arn't any Zombie gangs who are gonna mug you." Kitty reassured. Walter pouted in her general direction. "You believe in cat Santa Claus, I believe in Zombie thugs." "But i do think we should have stayed to help Fransico and DOOM." "Jeez, thy o little faith. Remind me not to count on you guys to be my cheerleader." Ryan said while walking. "Besides, i'm betting you, Fransico has it under control, if Fransico didn't win his battle, let the heavens send a...um..." "A steel gurder?" Asher suggested. "Yeah, that. Let the heavens send a steel gurder at us." Suddenly a metal gurder zoomed past our heroes and struck our them stunned the looked forward to who threw it. "So...who the hell is this guy?" Asher said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R,follow, you know the drill. Also,submit Ocs for my other story "TUFF Puppy,Soul Eater:Next Generation."I sure would would apprecate it if someone would make some fanart... Tell your friends about the story. and remember,if you keep it Frillicious,you keep it like Ryan. Check ya later!<strong>


End file.
